La Malédiction
by Mawazo
Summary: Après 500 ans, Klaus a enfin trouvé le double Petrova. Mais quand il va vouloir briser la Malédiction, tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. Entre Kol qui s'amuse avec la sorcière et Elijah qui tente de sauver la belle Katerina, l'Originel ne sait plus où donner de la tête.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! **

**Donc voici ma toute première fiction! J'ai donc besoin de votre avis sur mon histoire! Celle-ci est principalement basé sur les Originels. **

**Ce chapitre sert surtout d'introduction! **

**Merci de votre lecture!**

* * *

Chap. 1

1492  
La pleine lune quitta la cime des arbres et continua son long trajet dans le ciel noir. La nuit semblait tranquille semblable à toutes celles pqui l'ont précédées.

Mais il ne faut pas se fier au apparence.

Un jeune homme à cheval se tenait sur une colline. D'un coté on distinguait les lumières de Londres. De l'autre, se dressait un immense château. Et c'est vers lui que se dirigea le cavalier.  
D'un coup de talon, il mît son étalon au galop.  
Cela faisait 500 ans que l'homme attendait ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas rester inactif une seconde de plus.

Son impatience se transmit à sa monture qui accéléra.  
Il traversa la plaine et les forets à toute allure, le bel animal répondait au moindre de ses gestes. Le vent décoiffait ses longs cheveux mais ça ne l'importait peu. Au contraire, il inspirait avec force cette agréable liberté.

D'un même mouvement, l'homme arrêta son cheval devant la porte du château et sauta à terre. Il s'approcha de l'imposant bâtiment mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même.

- Bienvenue mon frère.

L'homme sourit au brun qui venait de parler.

- Kol, dit-il. Ça faisait longtemps. Alors, tu l'as trouvé?  
- Je t'ai envoyé le message à l'instant au je l'ai vu.

Kol s'écarta pour laisser son frère entrer avant de rajouter.

- Il y a une réception en cours en ton honneur mais tu n'auras probablement pas le temps de te changer.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le vaste hall du château, il était plein de monde discutant et riant.  
La pièce était bien décorée, un magnifique lustre pendait au plafond. Un double escalier au fond du hall menait à la salle de bal. Des serviteurs se mélangeaient aux personnes de la haute noblesse pour leur proposer des encas ou des rafraîchissements.  
La réception était d'une réussite que seuls les Mickealson parvenaient à réaliser.

L'arrivée des deux hommes se fit remarquer. Tous les invités s'écartaient pour laisser passer le maitre des lieux et son frère. Celui attirait plus le regard, pas pour sa tenue de voyageur sale et inappropriée que personne n'oserait critiquer, mais à cause de sa réputation. Aucune personne ne lui arrivait à la taille et il le savait.  
Pourtant il cherchait quelqu'un parmi la foule. Ne la voyant pas il se retourna vers son frère.

- Elle n'est pas ici? demanda-t'il.  
- Non, elle a décliné mon invitation. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre. répondit Kol ironique.  
- Une dame ne peut pas sortir sans une robe convenable, vous devriez le savoir!

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers la belle blonde qui venait de parler.

- Rebekah, ma chère, comme je suis content de te revoir, dit le voyageur avec un grand sourire.  
- Moi aussi Niklaus, répondit-elle en le prenant dans les bras.

Kol s'essuya une larme imaginaire avec un sourire moqueur avant de partir discuter avec une de ses invitées.  
Rebekah dévisagea Klaus cachant une légère grimace en voyant ses vêtements puis elle repris la parole d'une voix désapprobatrice.

- Klaus! Tu pourrais faire des efforts! Heureusement que notre nouvelle amie n'est pas là pour te voir habiller ainsi!

Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon le premier qui oserait le juger ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour s'en vanter. Ainsi il changea de sujet.

- Tu l'as déjà vue?  
- Oui, sourit Rebelah. Et la ressemblance est incroyable! Elijah passe la soirée avec elle.  
- Quel gentleman! dit Klaus amusé.

Ils montèrent les escaliers pour se diriger vers la salle de bal. Cette pièce était encore plus grande que le hall. "Mon petit frère a la folie des grandeur on dirait!" pensa Klaus en souriant.  
De nombreux couples dansaient au rythme de la musique joué par un jeune groupe et de la magnifique voix d'une vampire nommée Marie si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Elle avait la réputation d'être folle, probablement à cause d'avoir trop fréquenté les Mickaelson.

La lumière de la salle était plus tamisée, elle provenait de quelques lustres au plafonds et sur les murs et de la lune visible des larges fenêtres de chaque coté de la pièce.

Le frère et la soeur regardaient la piste de danse, Rebekah avec envie et Klaus désintéressé.  
Deux jeunes personnes s'approchèrent timidement. La vampire blonde sourit en les voyant.

- Niklaus, je te présente Rose et Trevor!  
- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Seigneur Niklaus, dit la dénommée Rose en se penchant en avant.

Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de répondre, Rebekah attrapa le bras de Trevor et l'entraîna sur la piste.

- Votre sœur risque d'être déçue, Seigneur Niklaus, mon frère ne sait absolument pas danser! ria Rose.  
- Je vois ça! répondit Klaus en souriant. Trevor balbutiait des excuses à Rebekah après lui avoir écrasé les pieds. Heureusement la belle blonde semblait de bonne humeur car elle souris et tenta de lui donner des cours de danse.

Rose et lui discutèrent des nouvelles de Londres. De temps en temps, celle-ci lançait des coups d'oeil inquiets vers la piste à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un cris de douleur de Rebekah. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie que son frère perde son cœur à cause de ses talents de danseur.  
Après quelques danses, Rebekah revint vers eux avec un Trevor épuisé et déprimé. Il était un cas désespéré selon Rebekah.  
Les deux jeunes vampires prirent congé des Originels.

Kol revint quelques instants après pour annoncer la fin du ball et emmena sa famille dans son bureau.  
Cette pièce aussi était ridiculement grande et Rebekah semblait penser la même chose car elle dit pour plaisanter:

- Alors Kol, on se sent pas trop seul dans ce palais pour dinosaures?  
- Vois tu, chère sœur, moi je ne me contente pas de minuscule taudis!

Rebekah serra les dents à la pique de Kol. Il se moquait d'elle car elle venait de passer 10 ans dans une vieille ferme avec un artisan dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

- Voyons Kol, ne taquine pas notre sœur sur son cœur trop sentimentale! dit Klaus moqueur.  
- Tu as raison, Niklaus! Qui sommes nous pour juger notre si fragile petite sœur! ajouta Kol avec un immense sourire.  
- Je ne suis pas FRA...

Elle envoya son poing dans le visage de Kol en criant le dernier mot de sa phrase. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le terminer car Kol attrapa son poing à quelques centimètres de son visage et attira Rebekah vers lui en l'obligeant à se retourner. Il l'immobilisa contre son torse et approcha sa bouche de sa gorge en faisant mine de la mordre. Puis il murmura amusé:

- Tu disais?

Rebekah était rouge de colère. Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque sous le rire de ses frères et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'atteindre, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Elijah.  
Il s'arrêta, surpris par la scène. Klaus et Kol étaient pliés en deux, incapable de se remettre de leur fou rire. Rebekah, toujours aussi rouge, lançait des regards noirs et dit à Elijah.

- Ce ne sont que des imbéciles!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait? demanda-t'il curieux.  
- Il se moque de Martin! se plaignit Rebekah.  
- Martin? Le fermier?

Les rires de Klaus et Kol redoublèrent et donna sa réponse à Elijah.

- Ce n'est pas un fermier mais un artisan! gronda la vampire blonde.  
- C'est quoi la difference? articula Kol entre deux éclats de rire.

Rebekah ne répondit pas. Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Ce qui amusa encore plus ses trois frères.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouvais à ce Martin au point de le transformer en vampire et à vivre 10 ans avec lui dans sa petite ferme, dit Klaus redevenu plus sérieux. Il ne te mérite pas.  
- Il était gentil avec moi, murmura Rebekah.  
- Alors en plus d'être fragile, tu es une fille facile, se moqua Kol arrogant.

La colère de Rebekah revint d'une coup encore plus violente. Elle attrapa un vase en cristal et l'envoya sur Kol qui se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter. Elle sortit de la pièce en insultant son frère de tous les noms imaginables. On entendait les portes claquées dans tout le bâtiment. Elle quitta même le château.

- C'était pour rire Bekah! cria Kol par la fenêtre.

Elijah poussa un soupir mais son sourire ne trompa personne. Ces disputes familiales leurs avaient manquées à tous.

- Je parie qu'elle revient dans 2 heures, sourit Klaus.  
- 1 heure! Elle s'ennuierai trop sans nous! dit Kol.  
- Mais elle est têtue, ajouta Elijah. Je pense qu'on ne la reverra pas avant demain.  
- Paris tenus!

Klaus se dirigea vers le bar pendant que Kol râlait sur la perte du vase. Il se servit un verre et se retourna vers ses frères.

- Parlons un peu de notre nouvelle amie.  
- J'avais entendu des rumeurs à son sujets, commença Kol. Mais je n'y croyais pas avant de la rencontrer. Je t'ai ensuite envoyé une lettre ainsi qu'à Rebekah et Elijah.  
- Je suis arrivé en premier, continua celui-ci. Trevor me l'a présenté à son anniversaire. Et c'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup.  
- Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'une sorcière, dit Klaus pensif.  
- Je m'en occupe, je sais où en trouver une suffisamment puissante pour nous aider, annonça Elijah.  
- Parfais! Tu t'en occupera alors. Maintenant pourrais-je savoir quand j'aurai l'honneur de rencontrer notre "amie"?

Tous pouvaient remarquer l'ironie dans le dernier mot de Klaus. Kol ricana en murmurant "impatient". Elijah sourit et répondit:

- Le maire de Londres organise une réception demain, elle y sera.  
- Parfais! répéta Klaus.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la lune. Il était près du but.  
Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de réussir.  
"Demain" pensa-t'il.  
Il sourit montrant à la lune ses dents éclatantes.  
Demain...

-  
Le lendemain.

Elijah descendît les marches de l'escalier menant à la réception. La pièce était très sombre, éclairée seulement par quelques bougies dispersée dans toute la salle. De grandes tapisseries recouvraient les murs.

Malgré son état de vampire, Elijah avait toujours préféré la lumière à l'obscurité, le soleil à la lune. C'était assez ironique qu'il soit maintenant, et depuis 500 ans, l'une des créatures de la nuit la plus crainte au monde.  
C'était d'ailleurs ce qui le différenciait de son frère Klaus. Lui était clairement destiné à régner sur l'obscurité. Il devait surement tenir ça de son loup-garou de père.

Elijah reporta son attention sur la pièce. Il survola la foule du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il la repéra. Il se dirigea ensuite vers elle en saluant quelques connaissances au passage.  
Elle l'avait vu aussi et s'approcha de lui avec son cavalier.

- Trevor, puis-je vous emprunter votre charmante compagne? demanda poliment Elijah.  
- Bien sur. répondit celui-ci en s'écartant.  
- Lord Elijah! Je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié! s'exclama la jeune fille.  
- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Katerina. Vous devriez le savoir à présent.

Elle sourit en baissant légèrement la tête. Son manque de confiance en elle amusait l'Originel.  
Mais ce qui le perturbait, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était sa ressemblance avec Tatia. Elle était sa copie parfait!  
"Logique, c'est ce qu'elle est; son double." pensa Elijah.  
Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter toutes les différences entre Tatia et Katerina. Physiquement elles étaient semblable, mais leur caractère était complètement different.  
Tatia aimait être le centre d'attention, être courtisée. Katerina, elle, était plus timide, réservée. Même si maintenant elle avait donné sa totale confiance au vampire, elle ne comprenait pas son intérêt pour elle, ni celle de Niklaus. Elle avait eu un enfant hors mariage, fugué de chez elle. Elle n'a aucun titre de noblesse et la famille la plus puissance qu'il existe s'intéresse à elle. C'était à ne rien y comprendre.  
"Si elle savait..."

- Où est cet hôte mystérieux dont j'ai tant entendu parler? demanda Katerina.  
- En retard, comme il se doit, sourit Elijah. Il aime soigner ses entrées.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il regarda vers les escaliers.

- Ah tenez le voilà!

Il le montra à Katerina. Elle le regarda se déplacer parmi les invités. Elle était nerveuse, il était exactement comme on le lui avait décrit; impressionnant. Il salua quelques personnes puis son regard se posa sur elle. Il l'observa une seconde comme Elijah, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, avant de sourire et de se diriger vers elle.

- Katerina, permettez moi de vous présenter lord Niklaus. dit Elijah.  
-Niklaus est le nom que j'ai reçu de mon père.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main sans la quitter des yeux.

- Mais vous, appelez moi Klaus.

-

* * *

**Et voilà! Le premier chapitre est terminé! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Vous avez aimez? Détestez? **

**Merci de laisser une review! **

**Mawazo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour chers lecteurs! D'abord pardonnez moi, je suis en retard! J'espère que vous passez ou avez passez de bonnes vacances! **

**Donc voici le chapitre 2! Il sert surtout d'introduction de mon OC, les Originels ne seront présent qu'à la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous ennuiera pas, il est nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire et bonne lecture! **

**Nina59210: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ma toute première! :D Merci aussi pour tes encouragement et tes conseils. Ma soeur est la pour relire mes chapitres car il faut croire que je suis incapable de voir mes propres fautes ;) Bonnie ne sera malheureusement pas dans cette fiction, la sorcière est la OC que je présente dans ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses d'elle! :)

**Mel023**

Je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu aimes mon histoire! Voici la suite!

**Leia Sayuri**

Merci beaucoup! Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir et merci pour tes encouragements! :) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre même si les Mikaelson ne sont pas très présent! Dis moi se que tu en penses! ;)

* * *

Chap. 2

Oxford

- Kayla!

La jeune fille regardait le cavalier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu as la voix de ma grand-mère?

Ce fut au tour du cavalier de froncer les sourcils. Il était assez grand, au long cheveux blond. Son armure étincelait sous le soleil. Kayla était à coté de lui et caressait son cheval.  
Le cavalier ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais encore une fois ce fut la voix de sa grand-mère qui sortit de sa bouche.

- Kayla! Kaylaaaa!

Le cavalier l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua et criant son nom.

- Nom de Dieu, Kayla réveille toi!  
- Non! Laisse moi!  
- D'accord tu l'auras voulu...

Le cavalier s'en alla, emportant son cheval avec lui.  
Kayla râla; son beau rêve était foutu! Elle sentit que sa grand-mère tentait de s'introduire dans sa tête et l'en empêcha.

- Tu ne m'aura pas comme ça, grand-ma! dit la jeune fille avec un sourire victorieux.

Elle se protégea contre toutes les attaques mentales que sa grand-mère pourrait tenter pour l'obliger à se lever. Elle connaissait tous ses trucs.  
Mais bizarrement le beau soleil disparaissait sous de sombres nuages.

- Oh non...

PLASH!

Kayla ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et vit sa grand-mère Sisi, un grand sourire satisfaits aux lèvres. Elle avait un seau d'eau vide et Kayla était trempée!

- Tu... Tu m'a lancé un seau d'eau? balbutina-t'elle.  
- Je t'avais prévenue!

Sisi quitta la chambre en dictant les corvées à faire. Kayla soupira et dit mentalement adieu à son cavalier blond et à sa fidèle monture.  
Elle se leva et s'habilla en vitesse après s'être séchée.  
Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer son petit déjeuner. Sa grand-mère était en train de se concocter un thé à base de plantes récoltées dans son jardin. Elle rajouta une feuille de veine de venus. On n'est jamais assez prudent disait-elle toujours.  
Sisi tendit une autre tasse à sa petite fille. Niveau protection Kayla était blindée. En plus de la veine de venus qui circulait en surplus dans son sang, elle avait plusieurs bracelets, des boucles d'oreilles et une bague, toutes recouvertes de cette plantes qui protège des vampires. Elle avait aussi un collier formée par une petite bourse contenant des feuilles séchées de veines de venus.  
Sans oublier qu'elle était une sorcière, héritière des deux familles les plus puissantes.

Sisi semblait suivre le court des pensées de sa petite fille.

- Je sais que tu penses que tout cela est inutile, mais c'est faux! Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur ton avenir, ton destin est lié à une puissante famille de vampires. Tu auras besoin de ces protections! Ton destin viendra sonner à ta porte plus vite que tu ne le penses.  
- Je sais, grand-ma.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait ça. En fait, elle le répétait depuis la mort de sa mère.  
Kayla allait ajouter quelque chose pour rassurer sa grand-mère quand on sonna à la porte.

- Tiens voilà mon destin! plaisanta Kayla.

Sisi ne rit pas. Elle aurait bien aimer que sa petite fille prenne ses avertissements au sérieux.  
Kayla quitta la cuisine et alla ouvrir la porte. Son sourire disparut immédiatement.  
Oh oh...

- Tu n'est pas un vampire, n'est-ce pas? soupira Kayla.  
- Hein? Non, je suis un sorcier Kayla. dit lentement le jeune homme devant elle comme s'il doutait de sa santé mentale.  
- Je sais, oublie. Entre!

Kayla s'écarta pour laisser le passage libre. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Roger, il était un peu plus âgé. Ces cheveux était brun-roux et ses yeux bleus très clairs.  
Il gratta sa barbe naissante comme s'il se demandait se qu'il faisait là. Il soupira avant d'entrer. Il traversa la maison sans même saluer Sisi et s'écroula dans le divan.

Kayla ne connaissait Roger que depuis trois mois. Elle ne savait rien sur lui à part qu'il venait d'une noble famille de sorciers, qu'il était arrogant et c'est tout. Ah non ce n'était pas tout, Kayla savait aussi qu'elle devait se marier avec lui.

- Que nous vaux ta visite?  
- Je venais voir ma merveilleuse fiancée! ricana Roger.

Lui non plus n'était pas ravi de ce mariage. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils appartenait tous les deux au même cercle de sorciers. Il était composé de nombreuses familles et contrôlé par un Chaman, une sorte de chef spirituelle qui décidait de l'avenir des membres du Cercle. Il était changé tous les quatre ans. Roger avait de grande chance d'être le prochain Chaman donc le Cercle avait décidé de l'unir à Kayla l'héritière de deux des trois familles les plus puissante. La troisième étant les Bennett qui elle ne faisait pas partie du Cercle. La chance.

Roger ne resta pas longtemps. Ce soir il avait son enterrement de vie de garçon et le mariage avait lieu le lendemain.

- Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui grand-ma! cria Kayla une fois son fiancé partit.  
- Je sais Kay, mais nous devons penser au bien du Cercle. Roger sera le prochain Chaman, il aura besoin d'une Everwood à ses cotés.

"Ou à ses pieds!" pensa amèrement Kayla.

La jeune fille voulait rajouter quelque chose mais sa grand-mère l'empêcha d'un geste de la main. Kayla lui lança un regard furieux, Sisi lui avait lancé un sort.

- Cette conversation est terminée, tu m'as bien comprise?

Kayla hocha la tête impuissante. Sa grand-mère sourit amusée avant de répéter son geste.

- Tu... ,commença la jeune fille.

Sisi lui lança un avertissement en levant la main. Kayla compris le message et se tut.

- C'est bien, maintenant j'aurais besoin que tu te rendes à Oxford pour faire les courses.  
- Oui grand-ma.

Kayla quitta la pièce et termina ses corvées quotidiennes. Elle mangea ensuite son repas de midi et s'apprêta à partir pour Oxford. Elle prit de l'argent, son sac et la liste de course de sa grand-mère avant de quitter la maison.

Le trajet jusqu'à la ville était long, environ une heure à pied. Heureusement le temps était ensoleillé donc plus agréable. Elle marchait sur le coté de la route d'un bon rythme, défoulant sa mauvaise humeur dans sa marche. Peu à peu, elle parvint à oublier son mariage pour se concentrer sur des petites choses futiles comme quels chemins elle allait prendre ou, une fois arrivée en ville, quelles pastèques étaient mûres. Le marché réussit à la calmer et elle passa même un bon moment. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis un certain temps et son panier bien rempli quand elle reprit le chemin du retour.

Elle était dans une petite ruelle d'Oxford quand elle remarqua un groupe de jeune devant elle. Elle ralentit légèrement; on ne craignait d'habitude rien dans ce quartier en plein jour mais la nuit c'était différent.  
Le groupe était très bruyant, composés de cinq jeunes âgés d'environ 20 ans qui semblait être complètement ivre.  
Kayla hésita mais, malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun autre chemin pour quitter la ville.  
"De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent te faire? C'est toi la sorcière!" pensa-t'elle pour se rassurer.  
Elle avança de l'autre coté de la route mais cela ne changea rien. Un jeune de la bande la vit et cria:

- Hey! Mademoiselle!

Aussitôt suivit par les autres. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et l'encercla, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- C'est dangereux, pour une jolie jeune fille comme toi de marcher seule dans la rue, commença un des jeune.  
- Oui, Marco a raison! Quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrait abuser de toi!  
- Je sais me défendre! répliqua Kayla en serrant les poings.

Marco et ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Ils se rapprochèrent encore de manière à l'obliger à se coller contre le mur. Kayla réfléchissait à toute allure à un sort qui pourrait la sortir de là mais elle ne connaissait rien qui puisse la protéger contre des humains.  
Et comme la situation n'était pas assez désespérée, deux autres jeunes arrivèrent en plus.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé? demanda l'un d'entre eux.  
- Une jolie fille errante qui veut bien jouer avec nous, répondit Marco, le regard pervers.

Le deuxième s'approcha encore et quand il vit la jeune fille en question, il écarquilla les yeux. Kayla poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Lassez-là, je la connais. dit-il.

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, curieux.

- C'est ma fiancée, ajouta-t'il.

Marco poussa un soupir, visiblement déçu. Il avait déjà tout prévu de comment allait se passer sa soirée avec la jeune fille. Il fit un signe à ses amis qui le suivirent à l'intérieur du bar.

- Merci, soupira de soulagement Kayla.  
- Mais de rien, sourit Roger en s'approchant.

Il l'obligea à se recoller au mur et mît ses mains de chaque coté de la tête de Kayla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda celle-ci en sentant la peur monter en elle.  
- Je pensais qu'on pourrait profiter de la lune de miel un peu plus tôt que prévu!

Son haleine puait l'alcool. Il colla violemment sa bouche contre la sienne et ses mains se firent baladeuses.  
Kayla réagit immédiatement, elle l'envoya de l'autre coté de la rue. Roger alla s'écraser sur un tas de poubelles. Il se releva, furieux.

- Tu oses utiliser tes pouvoirs sur moi!

Il la rejoignit en vitesse et, avant que Kayla eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il lui donna un coup de poing sur le menton. Kayla s'écroula sur le sol, sa tête tournait.

- Tu... tu m'as frappé?!  
- Et je continuerai tant que tu ne respectera pas ton mari!

Il la releva et la plaqua contre le mur. Il l'embrassa à nouveau mais Kayla lui mordit la lèvre. Roger recula et porta sa main à sa bouche, elle saignait. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Kayla tenta à nouveau d'envoyer voltiger son fiancé mais Roger l'en empêcha en l'immobilisant avec sa magie.

- Laisse moi tranquille! cria-t'elle.

Une folie meurtrière brillait dans les yeux de Roger. Il sera ses poings et l'envoya vers Kayla. Mais le poing se figea à quelques millimètres du visage de la jeune fille. Roger se fit arracher du sol et retourna sur ses poubelles.

- Il me semble que la demoiselle à demander à se qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Son sauveur se trouvait au milieu de la ruelle entre Roger et Kayla. Il faisait face au sorcier.  
Roger se releva, enleva la peau de banane de sa tête et observa l'intrus avec fureur.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires, sale vampire! cracha-t'il.

Le vampire sourit amusé. En une seconde, il se retrouva à coté de Roger et le souleva par la gorge.

- Et c'est vous qui parliez de respect, murmura-t'il.

Roger tenta de se dégagé et éjecta le vampire. Celui-ci retomba sur ses pied, attrapa le sorcier pour l'envoyer contre une porte qui vola en morceaux.  
Roger en prit un en forme de pieu et fonça vers le vampire mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de le lui planté, il s'écroula. Le vampire laissa tombé sur le sol le cœur qu'il tenait et prit un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang de ses mains.  
Ensuite il se dirigea vers Kayla.

- Il... mort? articula la sorcière.  
- Dois-je m'excuser? s'inquiéta faussement son sauveur.  
- Euh... Non.

La conversation sembla amuser le vampire. Il proposa son bras à Kayla. La sorcière hésita, elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il était... bon, gentil? C'était un vampire! Mais elle avait vu ce qu'il avait fait à Roger, elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Mieux valait ne pas l'avoir comme ennemi.  
Elle prit son bras et commença à marcher avec lui. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Vous êtes bien Kayla Everwood? Fille de la regrettée Alicia Kallis et de Zac Everwood?  
- Oui et vous êtes?  
- Elijah Mikaelson. Vous allez m'accompagner à Londres.

Kayla resta sans voix. Mikaelson, la plus puissante famille de vampire! Son destin était en route.

* * *

**Et voila! Le chapitre 2 est terminé! Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensé de ma petite sorcière? J'avoue que j'avais peur que vous trouvé ce chapitre pas très intéressant et un peu long mais il est assez important. N'hésitez pas à me demander mon avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Je débute, j'ai besoin de conseils ;)**

**Je posterai le chapitre 3 vendredi ou samedi. Les Originels seront tous de retour! **

**A bientôt(**

**Mawazo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici le chapitre 3! Avec le retour des Originels et de Katherine :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le chapitre 2! Il met en l'histoire en place. Bonne lecture! **

**Nina59210: **Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Kayla! J'ai souvent remarqué que les OC n'étaient pas toujours bien accepté. Moi non plus je n'aime pas Roger! C'est ça qui est bien quand on écrit sa fiction: on peut se débarrasser des persos qu'on aime pas ;) Il y a un petit aperçu de la rencontre Kol-Kayla dans ce chapitre. La pauvre sorcière, elle ne sait pas encore sur qui elle est tombée ;)

Haha ta review a bien fait plaisir à ma soeur, elle a dit et je cite: "Pour une fois que mon travail est reconnu! Je l'aime bien cette Nina!" ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chap. 3

Londres

Klaus faisait les 100 pas dans le salon du château.

- Patience mon frère, ricana Kol. Tu attends déjà depuis 500 ans, quelques minutes en plus ne te tueront pas.  
- Mais où est-il? Monsieur qui tient toujours ses promesses est en retard!  
- Je suis là, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi! sourit Elijah.

Klaus lui lança un regard noir. Puis observa la jeune fille qu'il avait amené. Elle était plutôt jolie, les cheveux châtains clairs parsemés de mèches blondes. Ses yeux étaient d'une belle couleur émeraude. Ils parcouraient la pièce d'un air plus curieux qu'effrayé, ce qui était assez étonnant vu qu'elle se retrouvait piégée dans une maison de vampire. Elle avait un bleu sur la mâchoire.

- La sorcière, supposa Klaus.  
- Kayla. se présenta la jeune fille.  
- Parfait!

Klaus quitta la pièce trois secondes. Il revint avec plusieurs livres de magie et les jetta sur Kayla qui recula sous le poids.

- Maintenant brise ma malédiction.  
- Tout de suite? Mais c'est pas possible, il me faut certains objets, de la préparation, que je me renseigne!

Klaus serra les dents, pas ravi d'être contredit.

- Je me suis trompé, je crois qu'il finira pas mourir si il doit attendre plus longtemps! dit Kol amusé.  
- De quoi as-tu besoin? demanda Klaus à la sorcière en ignorant son frère.

Kayla ouvrit le livre parlant de la malédiction et le parcouru en silence. Klaus allait s'impatienter quand Elijah intervint.

- Laisse lui du temps Niklaus. Va plutôt voir Katerina comme tu lui avais promis.  
- Bon d'accord.

L'Originel lança un regard à la sorcière disant clairement qu'elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher et quitta de nouveau la pièce.

Klaus sortit du château et prit son fidèle étalon et partit pour Londres. Il profita de la balade pour se calmer. Kol avait raison, il devait être patient. Il se rappelait qu'il avait besoin d'autres objets en plus de la double Petrova.  
Il rejoignit Katerina et Trevor dans la maison de ce dernier.

-

Kayla était seule dans la chambre qu'Elijah lui avait donnée. Elle lisait le livre de magie de Klaus. Il était extrêmement intéressant, il racontait en détail l'histoire des Originels, de leur enfance à maintenant. Il expliquait comment Ester, leur mère, les avait transformé en vampire, sa liaison avec un loup-garou qui donna naissance à Klaus. Elle lût avec amusement le plan des frères Mikaelson avec la malédiction du soleil et de la lune.  
Mais ce qui la concernait plus était la réelle malédiction qui touchait l'Originel.

Elle était plongée dans le bouquin quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Alors c'est toi la sorcière qui va libérer Niklaus!

Ce n'était pas une question. Kayla supposa que la vampire devant elle était Rebekah, la cadette Mikaelson.

- Mon nom est Kayla.  
- Rebekah, se présenta la blonde.

Elle observa la sorcière avec curiosité, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

- Comment t'es tu fait ça? demanda-t'elle en lui montrant sa mâchoire.  
- Mon ex fiancé avait un sale caractère.  
- "avait"?  
- Ton frère l'a tué.  
-Oh...

Rebekah se tut, elle avait visiblement des choses à demander à Elijah.  
Kayla, elle, n'aimait pas le silence qui s'installait.

- Ce château est immense! dit-elle pour relancer la conversation.  
- Oui, sourit la vampire. Kol a plutôt des gouts à la hauteur de son égo.

Rebekah se dirigea vers la porte, avant de partir, elle se retourna et ajouta:

- J'espère que Niklaus ne te tuera pas. Je t'apprécie.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

-

Tous les Originels étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Kayla était la aussi. Elle était assise dans le divan à coté de Rebekah. Kol était en face d'elles dans le fauteuil. Klaus et Elijah était restés debout.  
Tous regardaient la sorcière attendant plus d'information.

- Alors, la sorcière, de quoi ai-je besoin pour briser la malédiction?  
- De la double Petrova...  
- Ça on l'a! ajouta Kol.  
- D'un vampire et d'un loup-garou...  
- Facile!  
- Et de la Pierre de Lune.  
- La quoi?  
- La Pierre de Lune, c'est la pierre que votre mère a utilisé pour faire le sort qui vous a transformé en vampire.  
- J'ai passé 500 ans a attendre un double Petrova et maintenant je vais devoir chercher un morceau de caillou?! gronda Klaus.  
- Je pourrais peut être essayer de la localiser.

Klaus se tourna vers la jeune sorcière comme s'il la voyait vraiment pour la première fois.

- Tu pourrais?  
- Je crois que oui.  
- Fantastique! Je m'occupe du loup-garou. Kol tu vas chercher le caillou avec la sorcière... En fait, Elijah tu vas aller avec eux, il vaut mieux ne pas laisser Kol seul avec une jeune fille!  
- Tu insinues quoi, là? s'indigna Kol. C'est plutôt les filles qui sont dangereuse pour un bel homme comme moi!

Rebekah ricana.

- Pauvre Kol, comment ton corps peut supporter ton énorme tête?

Kol croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Il alla répliqué mais Klaus les interrompit.

- Ca suffit! Donc Kol, Elijah et la sorcière, vous allez chercher la pierre. Rebekah tu restes ici pour t'occuper de Katerina et tu choisis qui tu veux pour le transformer en vampire.

Kol se leva et passa son bras autour des épaules de Kayla.

- Toi et moi on va bien s'amuser! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les sorcières.  
- Kol! gronda Klaus. J'ai besoin de cette fille en un seul morceau!  
- Pas de problème, dit le concerné en retirant son bras.

Il s'approcha de Klaus et tendit la main. L'Originel regarda son frère avec un regard interrogateur.

- J'ai gagné! expliqua-t'il. Bekah n'a même pas tenu une heure.

Klaus fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait. Mais Elijah comprit et rejoignit ses deux frères et mît une pièce d'or dans la main de Kol.

- Le pari, dit-il simplement avec un sourire.  
- Ah oui! s'exclama Klaus en riant.  
- Quel pari?

Les trois frères se retournèrent vers Rebekah comme s'ils avaient complètement oublié sa présence. Le visage de Kol se fendilla en un immense sourire.

- Chère soeur, tu te souviens du jour où Klaus est arrivé au château? Nous avons eu une certaine conversation toi et moi sur une certaine personne...  
- C'est bon j'ai compris! Vous n'avez vraiment rien de plus intelligent à faire!  
- Calme-toi Rebekah, moi j'avais parié que tu ne reviendrais pas avant 2 heures, dit Klaus amusé.

Rebekah leurs lança un regard furieux. Elle se leva, prit la main de Kayla et quitta la pièce en disant qu'elles avaient mieux à faire.

Les 3 frères se regardèrent un instant avant que Kol reprenne la parole.  
- Elle ne reviendra pas avant 1 heure!  
- 2 heures!  
- Je vais dire 3 heures, sourit Elijah.  
- Pari tenu!

-

- Mes frères sont des abrutis! marmonna Rebekah.

Kayla ne répondit pas. De toute façon, la vampire n'attendait pas de réponse.  
La sorcière avait été surprise en arrivant au châteaux des Originels. Elle pensait qu'ils vivaient dans un manoir sombre plein d'araignées et de taches de sang, pas à cet immense palais! Et où étaient les cercueils? Les longues capes noires et les chauves-souris?  
Kayla se rendait maintenant compte de tous les préjugés qu'elle avait sur les vampires et étonnement, elle adorait découvrir cette espèce dont elle avait tant entendu parlé! Elle avait même hâte de rencontrer des loups-garous! "Si je parviens à briser la malédiction, je verrai peut être un hybride" pensa-t'elle.

Les deux filles se rendirent dans un petit bar branché de Londres. Il était noir de monde mais les gens s'écartaient pour laisser passer l'Originelle. Elle alla se chercher un verre de vin et revint vers Kayla.

- La curiosité est un de mes plus grand défaut, dit la sorcière.

Rebekah fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?  
- Il faut que je sache ce qu'est cette histoire de pari.

La blonde resta silencieuse un moment avant de sourire. Elle observa la jeune mortelle.

- Tu es toujours aussi directe?  
- Tourner autour du pot ne sert à rien surtout quand on n'a pas la patience d'attendre la réponse, sourit Kayla avec un clin d'oeil.  
- Mes frères n'approuve pas mes choix d'hommes. Ils voudraient que je sois avec un seigneur riche qui est sous leur contrôle.  
- Et toi que veux-tu?  
- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un artisan. Je vis avec lui depuis 10 ans. Je l'aime vraiment mais pas mes frères! Je ne peux pas choisir entre Martin et ma famille!  
- Si tes frères tiennent vraiment à toi, ils comprendront que tu veuilles être avec Martin.

Rebekah ricana tristement.

- Niklaus n'est pas comme ça.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Moi aussi.

Après un nouveau silence, l'Originelle rajouta:

- Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler avec toi. J'aurais aimé avoir une soeur.

Elles discutèrent encore beaucoup et firent connaissance. Rebekah s'intéressa beaucoup au Cercle, elle était surprise d'en n'avoir jamais entendu parler avant.

- C'est pas étonnant, expliqua Kayla. Beaucoup de membres détestent les vampires. Ils se sont toujours servis des sorciers comme des objets. Ces membres sont des extrémistes, ils veulent que ce soit les sorciers qui dirigent et que les vampires et les loups-garous soient à leurs services.

Rebekah éclata de rire.

- Eh ben, bonne chance! Comme comptent-ils réaliser cet exploit?  
- Aucune idée, je ne m'y suis jamais intéressée.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent de ton changement de camp?

Kayla ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Elle n'y avait pas pensé! Le Chaman était surement furieux! En plus son remplacent s'était fait assassiner.  
Il allait avoir des répercutions de son départ. La sorcière se demanda si elle s'était fait exclue. Elle pensa aussi à sa grand-mère, Elijah lui avait promis qu'il avait été la voir.

Kayla était plongée dans ses pensées quand une jeune fille arriva. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés et les yeux marrons. Elle salua Rebekah qui sourit.

- Kayla, je te présente Katerina Petrova! Katerina, Kayla Everwood, une amie de la famille.  
- Enchantée! s'exclama Katerina.  
- Moi de même.

Kayla ne put s'empêcher de regarder la belle brune avec tristesse. Elle discutait avec l'Originelle, pleine de vie. Comment Rebekah parvenait-elle a s'amuser avec la double Petrova en sachant qu'elle causerait sa mort? La plupart des vampires n'avaient aucune considération pour la vie humaine et cela était encore plus vrai pour les Originels.

- Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer! À une prochaine fois Katerina.  
- À bientôt!

Rebekah et Kayla quittèrent le bar. Elles passèrent dans un magasin de vaudou pour acheter les plantes dont Kayla avait besoin pour le sort de localisation.  
Ensuite elles rentrèrent au château.  
À la grande joie de Klaus, elles n'étaient sortie que 2 heures, il avait gagné le pari.

Rebekah laissa Kayla seule avec Niklaus et Elijah; la magie ne l'intéressait pas spécialement.

La sorcière s'installa sur une petite table. Elle y déposa une carte du monde. Les deux Originels se placèrent de chaque coté de Kayla.

- J'aurais besoin de votre sang Seigneur Niklaus. Il est lié à la Pierre de Lune.  
- Pas de problème.

Il prit un long poignard sur une étagère et se coupa la paume. Le sang se répandit sur la carte.  
Kayla commença une incantation en latin. Les bougies installées un peu partout dans la pièce s'enflammèrent et le vent à l'extérieur tomba. Mais ce fut tout, le sang ne bougea pas.  
Elle se ressentait rien d'autre que l'agacement de Klaus, ni d'image. Le sort n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Il manque quelque chose, expliqua Kayla en fronçant les sourcils. Le sang de la double Petrova, je crois.  
- D'accord, Elijah va nous chercher notre ravissante Katerina!

Elijah quitta la pièce à la vitesse vampirique. Le regard de Klaus se posa sur Kayla.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir la sorcière.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous le froid de ses yeux bleus. Il signait une promesse. Une promesse funeste.  
Kayla repensa aux extrémistes du Cercle. Elle n'était q'un objet.

Elijah revint avec Katerina. Celle-ci regarda Klaus avec un regard interrogatif, visiblement surprise d'être ainsi conviée.

- Vous vouliez me voir Seigneur Niklaus?

L'Originel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il attrapa son poignet et le mordit. Katerina poussa un cris et tenta de se dégager mais Klaus l'assomma.  
Kayla sursauta et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de crier. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle remarqua qu'Elijah serrait les mâchoires.  
Klaus traina Katerina et fit couler son sang sur la table avant de lâcher le corps qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

- Quand elle se réveillera, efface lui la mémoire Elijah.  
- Bien sûr, grinça l'Originel.  
- Maintenant finissons-en la sorcière.

Kayla respirait lentement pour ralentir son cœur. Elle se concentra sur le sort et tenta d'oublier le corps à ses pieds. Elle recommença l'incantation. Cette fois-ci le sang se déplaça sur une petite ville d'Angleterre. Mais elle ressentît aussi un obstacle, comme si un autre sorcier essayait sans succès de l'empêcher de réaliser le sort.

- J'ai trouvé la Pierre de Lune.  
- Parfais. préviens Kol, vous partirez demain dés l'aube.

* * *

**Et voila le chapitre 3 est terminé! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! N'oubliez pas de mettre une review pour me dire se que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) **

**Sinon à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 et bon weekend! Profitez du soleil (pour ceux qui en ont), je crois bien que l'hiver est enfin parti! Au revoir!**

**Mawazo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! Voici le chapitre 4 qui lance la recherche de la Pierre de Lune! Bonne lecture! **

**Nina59210**

Ahhh merci! Ta review ma fait beaucoup plaisir! J'essaye que les Mikaelson soit plus une famille. Je trouve d'ailleurs dommage qu'il ne l'aie pas fait dans la série. Je suis contente que tu trouve mon histoire marrante :) et les paris ne sont pas encore fini! Le problème avec Kol n'est pas qu'il est super sexy, c'est qu'il le sait! MDR

Tu écris un fiction sur Kol? J'irais y jeter un coup d'œil :)

Encore merci pour tes encouragements! (les problèmes d'ordis je connais bien) Bon weekend de la part des deux soeurs ;)

**TVD**

Oui ça aurait été une vrai catastrophe! Merci pour ta review! Voilà la suite ;)

**Mel023**

Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci! Bonne lecture!

**solarienne**

Voici la suite! Je suis contente que tu aie bien aimé les trois premiers chapitres et Kayla! Dans ce chapitre il y a du Katherine/Elijah, dis-moi ce que tu en penses! Bonne lecture!

**Leia Sayuri**

Merci pour ta review! Oui Roger était un abruti (pardonne moi pour mon vocabulaire ;D) Je suis contente que tu aie aimé Kayla et son histoire! Elle est un personnage important de ma fiction. J'aime beaucoup les Originels et je trouve vraiment dommage que les producteurs de la série en aie tué deux! (snifff)

Merci pour tes encouragements! A bientôt! :)

* * *

Chap 4.

Kayla se leva avec les premiers rayons du soleil.  
Elle n'avait jamais si bien dormi. Le lit était très confortable et tout dans cette chambre était d'un luxe que même dans ses rêves, elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.  
Une servante vint lui faire couler un bain et la jeune sorcière si précipita avec joie. Un vrai bain! Avec de l'eau chaude!  
Kayla poussa un soupire de bien-être. L'eau fumait réchauffant et relaxant son corps. Sur le coté de la baignoire se trouvait des crèmes pour la peau et pour les cheveux qui devait valoir une fortune. De la mousse recouvrait tout son corps tandis que son esprit s'envolait.

Elle n'était pas pauvre, loin de là, mais elle n'était pas riche non plus. Elle vivait dans une assez grande maison avec deux chambres, une cuisine et un salle d'habitat. Une maison de bourgeois quand on sait que la moyenne à cette époque était un taudis avec une seule pièce pour une famille de six à huit habitants.  
Ici, tout était disproportionné! Rien que le hall est plus grand que sa maison entière!  
Ses Originels devaient avoir la belle vie.

Kayla était complètement perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux fermés, somnolant presque quand la porte s'ouvrit. Au début, elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention. C'était probablement une servante qui venait voir si tout se passait bien.

- La sorcière! Tu traines là! Pas le temps de rêver, on doit partir!

Kayla ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Cette voix était loin de celles douces des servantes. Elle était bien masculine, amusée avec une pointe d'ironie.  
La sorcière regarda Kol effarée.

- Je suis dans mon bain! cria t'elle.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Heureusement la mousse cachait sa nudité.

- Merci de me prévenir mais crois moi, j'avais remarqué.

Kol la regardait amusée. Kayla était toute rouge, à la fois de colère et de gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là, nom de dieu?!

- Ça ne se fait pas!  
- De quoi? demanda l'Originel en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté, un sourire sadique au lèvre.  
- Ben ça! Déranger une dame! Surtout quand elle est dans son bain!  
- Tu sais, ces règles ne s'appliquent pas à moi, darling.  
- Vas-t-en! s'énerva la jeune fille.

La colère lui faisait oublier les bonnes manières et violer toutes les règles de bonne conduite. Kol le remarqua.

- Une dame ne devrait pas s'exprimer ainsi, remarqua-t'il.

"Mais il se fout de qui là?!" pensa Kayla.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton bain, n'hésite pas à demander, ajouta le vampire, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres. Il se trouve qu'en 500 ans j'ai pu... aider pas mal de femmes.

- Vas-t-en!

Lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle, la sorcière craqua. Elle ouvrit la porte avec sa magie, envoya le vampire à l'extérieur de la pièce et referma la porte aussi tôt.

Elle entendit un rire de l'autre côté de la porte. La poignée tourna mais Kayla empêcha l'Originel d'entrer.

- Ecoute moi bien la sorcière, si tu n'es pas devant les écuries dans 10 minutes, je défonce cette porte et te fais sortir moi-même de ce bain! menaça Kol, amusé avant de partir.

-

Elijah était assis sur un banc dans la propriété des Mikaelson en compagnie de Katerina.  
La jeune humaine portait une longue robe mauve, un cadeau de Niklaus, ses cheveux lâchés tombaient en boucle dans son dos. Elle observait la nature du parc et plus particulièrement un magnifique papillon aux ailes turquoises posé sur une fleur à quelques mètres d'eux.

- À quoi pensé vous, lady Katerina?

Katerina sursauta comme si elle avait oublié la présence d'Elijah. "Elle serait bien la première" remarqua le vampire. Généralement les gens le craignaient assez pour éviter de "l'oublier". Mais évidemment la double Petrova n'était pas au courant de sa condition d'immortel, ni le fait qu'il allait participer à sa mort.

- Oh à rien de spécial, répondit-elle le sortant de ses pensées. Je pensais que ça doit être bien d'être un papillon.  
- Vraiment? s'exclama Elijah surpris. Pourquoi?  
- Les papillons vivent leur vie, ils ont l'air heureux et n'ont jamais de problèmes. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire?  
- Vous dites que les papillons ont une vie simple, résuma Elijah.  
- Oui! Exactement!  
- C'est peut être parce que leur vie est très courte, ils n'ont pas le temps de penser à des problèmes.  
- Possible, réfléchit Katerina. C'est quand même triste de savoir que la vie d'un papillon ne tient qu'à un fil.  
- Pas seulement la vie du papillon, celle de l'homme aussi.

Katerina resta un moment silencieuse, méditant sur les paroles d'Elijah. Elle trouvait qu'il transportait toujours une certaine tristesse avec lui.

- Pourquoi dis tu cela? demanda-t'elle finalement, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle venait de le tutoyer.  
- J'ai vu pas mal de choses dans mon existence. Ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup d'espoir pour le future de l'humanité.  
- Tu t'accroche trop au passé, Elijah. Mère me dit toujours de vivre le moment présent.  
- Ta mère est sage, dit simplement Elijah en la tutoyant à son tour.

Il observa le soleil monter de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, la matinée avançait.

- Je vais devoir y aller, lady Katerina.  
- Revenez vite. Et bon voyage.

L'Originel remarqua qu'ils étaient revenus au vouvoiement, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à elle, mais la tache s'avérait ardue.  
Il lui sourit et partit vers les écuries au moment où le papillon s'envolait.

-

Kayla sortit en vitesse dans la cour. Ses cheveux étaient encore humide. Elle avait mis des vêtements de voyage.

La calèche était déjà prête, deux magnifiques étalons noirs renâclait à l'avant, impatient.  
La sorcière s'approcha du plus proche pour le caresser et l'animal enfuit son museau dans ses mains.

- Ah enfin! s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Kayla soupira et se retourna pour faire face à Kol.

- Oui je suis prête. Il ne manque plus qu'Elijah et on pourra y aller.  
- Tu verra, la sorcière, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, dit Kol d'une voix séductrice en se rapprochant.  
- Je ne crois pas non.

Ce vampire commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il s'approcha encore, collant presque son corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Kayla posa ses deux mains sur son torse et le poussa pour l'éloigner d'elle.  
Kol leva un sourcil.

- Tu me repousse?  
- Pas étonnant, tu es répugnant! gronda-t'elle.

Une lueur menaçante dansa dans les yeux sombres de Kol tandis qu'il s'approchait à nouveau. Kayla ne se laissa pas faire et lui lança un anévrisme.  
Kol se prit la tête entre les mains et sera les dents pour retenir un cris de douleur.

- Kay... LA! Arrête ça... tout de suite... Si tu veux garder ta tête! grimaça-t'il.

Elle le relâcha et Kol l'attrapa par la gorge pour la plaquer contre le mur du château. Les pieds de Kayla ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle tenait la main de Kol pour essayer de desserrer ses doigts.

- Tu vas me le payer la sorcière, murmura le vampire à son oreille d'un ton glacial.

Kayla poussa un gémissement à la fois de peur et de douleur. Elle ouvrit la bouche essayant de trouver de l'air.  
Le regard de Kol se posa sur son cou. Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore et prirent une couleur rougeâtre, les veines autour de ses yeux devinrent noir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dévoiler de longues canines.

Mais au moment où il s'apprêta à planter ses crocs, il se fit éjecter en arrière.  
Kol se releva furieux et aller lancer sur l'intrus quand il le reconnu.

- Elijah, soupira-t'il.

Celui-ci lança un regard noir à son jeune frère. On ne pouvait pas le laisser seul plus de deux secondes.

- Tu as fini tes idioties? demanda-t'il, las.  
- Laisse la moi! Je vais lui apprendre comment une femelle doit nous traiter!

Kayla frissonna au ton vulgaire qu'il avait pris.

- On a besoin d'elle.  
- Faux, je connais pas mal de sorcières qui pourrait faire l'affaire.  
- Ne discute pas, on a pas le temps de chercher une autre sorcière.

Kol gronda de colère et posa un regard haineux sur Kyana.

- Tu as de la chance, la sorcière. Mais dés que le sacrifice sera terminé, je signerai ton arrêt de mort! Tu seras à moi!

Elijah leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Kol dans la calèche.

Le cœur de Kayla battait à toute allure. Qu'elle était stupide! Elle avait réussi à se mettre un Originel à dos.

Elle sentait que ses chances de terminer en vie de ce voyage étaient très mince.

* * *

**Et voilà, le chapitre 4 est terminé! J'espère qu'il vous a plut! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la relation Kol/Kayla et Katerina/Elijah? **

**Très bon weekend à tous!**

**Mawazo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que votre weekend a bien commencé et que vous avez aussi chez vous un beau soleil! Après 5 mois d'hiver, je ne suis plus habituée a me lever sous le chant des oiseaux ;) **

**Bon j'arrête de parler de moi! Voici le 5e chapitre! Il est surtout basé sur Kol et Elijah et leur nature de vampire! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture! **

**Nina59210**Et oui c'est pas facile de supporter Kol! Pauvre Kayla! Ne t'inquiète pas j'aime bien les happy endingdonc pas de bain de sang pour Kay grâce à Elijah ;) A chaque fois que j'entends cette chanson "I'm sexy and I know it" maintenant je pense à Kol, on dirait qu'on l'a écrite pour lui! mdr J'aurais bien voulu voir Klaus péter un cable à cause de cette chanson et il y a encore une chance! Je ne sais pas si tu as vu la promo du prochain épisode car c'est sure Kol est de retour! :D J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas qu'un fantôme!

Sinon j'ai beaucoup aimé ta fiction! Préviens moi quand tu poste le prochain chapitre! Bon weekend et à bientôt! ;)

**Solarienne**

Merci de continuer à lire ma fiction et de m'encourager! Ça fait vraiment plaisir! Voici la suite et bonne lecture ;)

**TVD**

Oui c'est vrai que Katerina ne ressemble pas à la Katherine que l'on connait, pour moi se sont deux personnages complètement différent et on peut la comprendre quand on voit tout ce que Katerina va subir! Merci pour ta review!

**TheOriginalsTV **

Merci d'avoir mis mon histoire en favori! Je suis contente que ma fiction te fasse rire ;) Voila la suite! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chap 5.

Le trajet se faisait dans un silence tendu. Elijah se tenait à l'avant de la calèche pour diriger les chevaux. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.  
Kayla et Kol étaient assis sur le siège arrière, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Le visage du jeune Original était fermé, ses lèvres serrées, ruminant des pensées noires.  
Kayla, elle, essayait de se faire petite. Elle tenait assez à sa vie pour éviter d'énerver encore plus le vampire.

Le trajet semblait vraiment long et le silence était pesant. La sorcière fixait le dos d'Elijah en espérant qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Il sembla entendre ses prières car il se retourna:

- À quoi doit-on s'attendre dans ce village?  
- Havens est réputée pour être très fermée, répondit Kay qui avait fait des recherches. Les habitants n'aiment pas les étrangers.  
- Il me semble que j'en avais entendu parler. Il faudra faire attention, ils ne vont pas nous accueillir à bras ouvert.

La discussion s'arrêta là au désespoir de Kayla. Kol restait dans son mutisme.  
Il était en route depuis deux heures lorsque les chevaux réclamèrent une pause. Midi était passé depuis un certain temps, le ventre de la sorcière hurlait de famine.

- On a oublié de prendre de la nourriture pour vous, Kayla. Je suis navré.  
- Ce n'est pas grave je tiendrai jusqu'à Havens.  
- Non, il y a un petit village à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je vais y aller avec Kol pour vous chercher de quoi manger.  
- Et pourquoi je ferai ça moi? demanda soudain Kol, sarcastique. Je ne dois rien à cette sorcière!  
- Tu viens car nous allons aussi nous nourrir dans ce village.  
- Pourquoi aller si loin alors qu'on a déjà un garde-manger tout frais avec nous?

Il regarda Kayla avec un sourire carnassier.

- Kol! soupira Elijah.  
- Bon d'accord.

Le jeune Originel fit un sourire éclatant à la sorcière qui se disait qu'elle l'avait échapper belle. Il s'éloigna ensuite à la vitesse vampirique avec son frère.

En quelques minutes à peine, ils atteignent le village. Il était assez animé. Des fermiers amenaient leurs récoltes sur la place pour les vendre au marché. Des poules courraient dans tous les sens pour échapper aux chiens. Une vache goutait les vêtements pendus aux fenêtres des petites maisons pour sécher. Des jeunes sautaient dans tous les sens pour éviter les seaux d'eau sales lancer sur les routes qui étaient en réalité une poubelle en plein air.

Kol observa la scène dégouté.

- Le 15e siècle est quand même pourri, dit-il en commençant à marcher.

Elijah acquiesça en silence et évita un rat mort.

- Pas étonnant qu'il y ai autant d'épidémie de peste! continua Kol. Je suis bien contant d'être immunisé!

Elijah sourit en écoutant le discourt de son cadet sur l'hygiène de ce siècle. Kol avait toujours été assez bavard. Le fait qu'il soit rester silencieux 2 heures revenait presque du miracle!

Ils marchèrent dans les ruelles sans que Kol ne se taise plus de trois secondes. Comme d'habitude, leur présence fut remarquée. Ces villageois ne voyait pas souvent des gens si bien habillés.  
"Si propre" pensa méchamment Kol.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un stand pour y acheter du pain et quelques fruits secs. Ils allèrent ensuite dans un bar. Kol se dirigea immédiatement à une table où deux belles femmes buvait du cognac. Elijah le suivit avec regret, ce n'était pas ses proies favorites.

- Bien le bonjour, demoiselles! Pouvons-nous se joindre à vous?  
- Vous êtes déjà assis, non? Vous auriez dû le demander avant!

La femme qui venait de parler semblait être la plus jeune, et la plus jolie aussi. Elle avait de long cheveux flamboyants et des yeux rebelles. L'autre lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Un visage un peu rond, en forme de cœur, des cheveux blonds, elle semblait plus extravertie que la rousse.

- Excusez mon amie, bien sûr que vous pouvez nous rejoindre!

Kol la remercia et se retourna vers la rousse qui avait indéniablement retenu son attention.

- Kol Mikaelson, vous êtes?  
- Pas intéressée, répondit la rousse un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Une étincelle de défi brilla dans les yeux de Kol quand la rousse se leva pour quitter la table. La blonde, elle, lança un regard furieux à son amie.

- Melissa!  
- Melissa, répéta l'Originel en savourant le nom de sa prochaine victime.  
- Et votre nom est? demanda Elijah à la blonde par politesse.  
- Nikky.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, probablement une technique de drague ratée. Mais Elijah ne s'en formalisa pas, il n'était pas là pour ça.  
Kol, quant à lui, avait rattrapé Melissa et tentait de la convaincre de rester.

- Vous n'allez pas abandonner votre amie avec deux inconnus quand même?

Melissa s'arrêta pour regarder le vampire, se demandant surement s'il était une menace. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à son amie puis après un long soupire elle retourna à la table. Kol lança un sourire victorieux à son frère et suivit la rousse.

- Ah quoi ça rime? demanda Elijah assez bas pour que seul Kol l'entende.  
- J'ai envie de m'amuser!  
- Kayla nous attend!  
- Je l'avais complètement oubliée... Tant pis!

Au son de sa voix, Elijah comprit que se n'était pas vrai. Il était en train de se venger. Il soupira encore.

- On ne vous a jamais vu dans le coin, dit Nikky pour lancer la conversation.  
- Normal, mon frère et moi sommes des voyageurs! répondit Kol avec un sourire charmeur.  
- Des voyageurs? Que c'est excitant!

Melissa ouvrit la bouche pour dire une remarque cinglante mais elle jugea préférable de se taire. Elle ne faisait pas confiance a ces étrangers.

- Je connais un endroit près d'ici plus intime, voulez-vous venir? proposa Kol d'un ton faussement aimable.  
- Oui! s'enthousiasma Nikky.  
- Non! répondit Melissa en même temps.

Elle lança un regard noir à la blonde et au sourire suffisant du vampire. Le groupe de quatre quitta le bar et suivit Kol vers les bois. Il les guidait entre les arbres, suivit de près par Nikky et Melissa. La blonde, toute joyeuse, tentait de deviner leur destination. Elijah fermait la marche.  
Après quelques minutes, Kol s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés.

- Un cimetière?! Sérieusement! s'exclama Melissa ébahie.  
- Cliché, commenta l'ainé Mikaelson.

Le cimetière était bien évidemment sinistre à souhait. Il était composé par de vieilles tombes bourgeoises. Il semblait faire plus sombre soudainement comme si le soleil n'était pas autorisé à réchauffer ce lieu. L'aura menaçante de Kol avait probablement un rôle à jouer dans cette impression.

- Pourquoi ici? demanda Nikky soudain inquiète.  
- Oh c'est simple, répondit calmement le jeune Originel. Ce sera plus simple pour nous de cacher vos corps.

Les deux filles se figèrent, regardant Kol en se demandant s'il plaisantait. Nikky lança un regard nerveux à son amie.

- Elijah, je te laisse la blonde. Melissa est à moi, continua-t'il comme si elles n'étaient pas là.  
- Vous êtes qui? demanda la rousse, courageuse.

Elle sera les poings tandis que Nikky se cachait derrière elle.

- Des vampires. Courez.

Melissa réagit aussitôt. Elle attrapa la main de Nikky et partit en courant. Kol les rattrapa aussitôt et les sépara en jetant la rousse contre un arbre. Elijah arriva, hypnotisa Nikky pour la calmer et attaqua son cou.

- Non! Nikky! cria Melissa.

Elle se précipita vers le vampire pour les séparer mais Kol l'en empêcha. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres révélant son visage de vampire.

- Ah nous deux.

Il la mordit avant même que la rousse aie le temps de réagir. Elle poussa un cri et se débattu.

Elijah lui avait fini, il relâcha Nikky. Elle était toujours consciente. Elle se leva avec difficulté et hoqueta d'horreur en voyant son amie. Prenant tout le courage qu'elle avait, elle prit un bout de bois et se l'enfonça dans le dos de Kol. Celui-ci se retourna surpris en relâchant Melissa. Avant qu'elle ou Elijah réagissent, il brisa la nuque de la blonde. Il poussa un soupire douloureux lorsque son frère retira le pieu.

- La peste, gronda Kol en donnant un coup de pied au corps.  
- Nikky... murmura Melissa. Non...

L'attention des vampires se reporta sur la rousse, trop choquée pour faire quoi que se soit. Kol la mordit à nouveau. Il but son sang à grande gorgée, appréciant sa richesse. Son souffle s'accéléra tandis que la vie quittait la pauvre fille. Elle finit par arrêter de se défendre. Il la relâcha que lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance. Son cœur battait encore légèrement mais elle allait probablement mourir dans quelques minutes.

Sans un regard en arrière, les deux Originels quittèrent le cimetière pour se diriger lentement vers la calèche. Elijah n'avait pas spécialement aimé cette chasse, son étique lui imposait plutôt de respecter ses proies et, si elles survivaient de leur effacer la mémoire. Mais il ne dit rien, il avait l'habitude des méthodes de son frère et Kol n'était pas le seul a se nourrir de la peur de ses victimes. Et Kayla allait surement subir la même chose que ses pauvres filles.

Une idée lui vint pour tenter de sauver la jeune sorcière.

- Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu n'aime pas Kayla.

Kol lui lança un regard surpris. Pourquoi parlait-il de ça?

- Vraiment? Vas-y éclaire ma lanterne, grand frère. Pourquoi?  
- Tu ne peux pas l'avoir, alors tu préfères la voir morte.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça je peux pas l'avoir?  
- Tu as vu comment elle était? Tu n'as aucune chance avec elle, elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi! Elle te méprise même.  
- Je peux avoir qui je veux! gronda le jeune vampire. Et ce n'est pas une sale sorcière qui me résistera.

Elijah secoua légèrement la tête, l'air condescendant. À l'intérieur, il se félicitait. Il montrait un aspect de lui si semblable à ses frères et à sa sœur, la manipulation. On le sous-estimait trop souvent. Il connaissait Kol par cœur.

Kol, lui, bouillonnait. Il était furieux que Elijah doute ainsi de sa capacité de séduction. Il a toujours tout ce qu'il veut.

- Si je le voulait, elle me tomberait dans les bras avant la fin de la malédiction de Niklaus. Elle serrait dingue de moi!  
- Bien sûr, ironisa Elijah. Mais il faudrait l'hypnotiser pour ça.  
- Non! Je pourrait l'avoir comme je veux! Elle m'aimera de son plein grés!  
- Permet moi dans douter.

La lueur de défi qu'Elijah attendait, s'alluma dans le regard sombre de Kol.

- On parie?  
- Si tu veux, mais je crois que pour une fois c'est moi qui vais gagner.  
- On verra!

Elijah retient un sourire victorieux. Et après on disait qu'il était un mauvais acteur. Si il y a une chose que Kol aime plus que la peur chez ses victimes, c'est bien les défis! Et celui-ci venait d'assurer la vie sauve de Kayla.

Le problème, c'est que Kol n'allait peut être pas la tuer mais faire de sa vie un véritable enfer!

-

Les deux Originels avaient quitté le cimetière depuis environ une heure quand un homme arriva. Il s'approcha des corps des deux jeunes filles. Il prit le pou de la blonde et poussa un léger soupire. Il se tourna ensuite vers la rousse.

- Sales vampires... marmonna-t'il.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 est terminé! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Il ne permet pas vraiment de faire avancer l'histoire mais il vient probablement de sauver la vie de Kayla! Ce chapitre sert aussi à rappeler qui sont les Originels, les vampire ne sont pas de gentils toutous et, moi en tout cas, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. **

**Je n'ai pas encore décidé si Melissa est encore en vie ou non. En tout cas il y a une place pour elle. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous préférez ;) **

**Le prochain chapitre est plus joyeux et en plus notre Originel alpha préféré est de retour!**

**Bon weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjours à tous! Tout d'abord, merci de continuer à suivre mon histoire! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que des personnes aiment ce que l'on écrit! **

**Donc voici le chapitre 6! C'est le préféré de ma sœur et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi! Bonne lecture! ;)**

**TheDreamy: **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fiction! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé :) Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre comment Kayla va réagir mais ça ne va pas être de tout repos ;) J'aime beaucoup Katherine et c'est vrai que la vie n'a pas été facile pour elle. Même en devenant vampire, elle a du continuer à fuir. Je n'ai pas encore décidé la suite de l'histoire Katerina/Elijah, si tu as des idées n'hésite pas ;) Encore merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Nina59210: **Tu sais que à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre, j'attends ta review avec impatience ;) On dirait que la chanson Im sexy and I know it a été spécialement écrite pour Kol, surtout la partie I know it :D J'étais trop contente de le revoir dans la série et visiblement se n'est pas fini vu la promo du dernier épisode! Si il va en Nouvelle Orleans, il serait encore capable d'aller dans le camp de Marcel! J'espère que les production lui laissera sa chance à notre petit Originel préféré! ;) Sinon voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira! Bon weekend!

**Solariene: **Merci pour ta review! J'espère avoir bien réussi à cerner Elijah. Dans ma fiction il est assez manipulateur et j'ai l'impression qu'il l'est aussi dans la série, c'est juste qu'il le cache bien ;) Depuis que j'ai vu Elijah, je vois les hommes en costume différemment! Ça lui va si bien ;) Vampire Diaries ne serait pas pareil sans lui! Bonne lecture et bon weekend!

**Leia Sayuri: **Merci d'avoir commenté mes deux dernier chapitre! Tes review me font toujours très plaisir! :) Tu es très perspicace d'avoir fait attention à l'homme en fin de chapitre, tu verra vite qui il est ;) Elijah, le sauveur! Kayla ne serai plus là depuis longtemps sans elle! Lui et Kol sont les personnages principaux dans la première partie de ma fiction mais Klaus fait son retour dans ce chapitre :) Kol en mode dragueur tout de suite! Bonne lecture! :)

**TVD: **Merci pour ta review! Voici la suite ;) J'espère que tu aimeras!

* * *

Chap 6.

Klaus était à la limite du bois sur son cheval. Une petit village se tenait dans la vallée.  
L'Originel avait un sourire satisfait au visage. Ça n'avait pas été très difficile de les trouver mais la traque et la chasse lui avaient manqué. Sa vie était devenue bien monotone ces deux derniers siècles. Entre la recherche du double Petrova et échapper à Mikael, il s'ennuyait profondément. Mais maintenant que la malédiction allait bientôt être brisée, Klaus sentait que l'éternité allait paraitre bien plus passionnante. La première chose qu'il fera une fois devenu un hybride, se sera de trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser de son père.  
Son sourire s'élargit. Une chose a la fois, d'abord il avait besoin d'un loup-garou.

Il descendit la colline et se dirigea vers le village. Il allait devoir les débusquer, il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre la pleine lune pour découvrir qui de ses villageois étaient à moitié loup. Ce jour là, Klaus en sera aussi un!

Il entra dans une taverne où des rumeurs disaient que les loups aimaient s'y regrouper. L'endroit était insalubre et poussiéreux. Plusieurs femmes étaient assise au bars. Les autres clients étaient regroupés à des tables.

Klaus se dirigea vers le barman, un vampire vu ses crocs.

- Vous n'avez pas de vin ici, je suppose?

L'homme le dévisagea effaré puis éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas un lieu pour les aristocrates ici, monsieur! ricana-t'il avec ironie.  
- Ça je n'en doute pas, paysan.

Le barman perdit imediatement son sourire et gronda:

- Pour qui vous prenez vous?  
- Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté? Mais où son mes manières? Niklaus Mikaelson.

Aussitôt le visage du vampire blêmit. Il recula de quelques pas et renversa le verre qu'il tenait en main.  
Klaus tendit la main pour se présenter. L'homme la regarda quelques secondes comme si s'était une arme mortelle puis donna la sienne.

- Je... Je m'excuse, Seigneur Niklaus! Je ne... ne savais pas...  
- Vous avez entendu parlez de moi? Fantastique!

Le barman hocha la tête rapidement, apeuré. S'il était encore vivant, il serait probablement mort d'une crise cardiaque.

- J'aurais besoin de renseignements, êtes-vous près à m'aider? continua Klaus, amusé.  
- Tout ce que vous voulez, Seigneur Niklaus!  
- Je recherche des loups-garous.

Il vit le vampire hésiter. Il jeta un regard à une table derrière qui n'échappa pas à l'Originel. Le barman fit des efforts pour cacher sa peur.

- Je ne peux pas les dénoncer! Ce sont des fidèles clients et des amis, vous comprenez?

Le sourire de Klaus se fana et son regard se fit menaçant. Il tenait toujours la main du vampire et la serra légèrement.

- Je comprend tout à fait mais voyez-vous, je ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix.  
- D'accord! Ils... Ils ne sont pas là pour le moment!

Il mentait. Klaus le savait bien. Il avait aussi deviné qui était les loups-garous mais il avait envie de voir le vampire les trahir. Il serra encore la main et brisa les doigts du barman. D'un mouvement sec, il lui cassa aussi le poignet. Le vampire poussa un cris de douleur.  
Leur échange avait attiré l'attention des autres clients et les conversations s'étaient arrêtés. Personne n'intervint, le barman n'était pas le seul à l'avoir reconnu.

- Vous en êtes sûr? murmura Klaus d'une voix menaçante.  
- Oui!  
- C'est votre dernier mot?  
- Oui!  
- Je vous ai laissé une chance.

Il lui lâcha la main et lui arracha la tête. Des cris d'horreur se propagea dans la taverne. Les femmes au bar quittèrent précipitamment le bâtiment suivit par pas mal d'autres clients.

Klaus se plaça, à la vitesse vampirique, devant la table que le barman avait regardée. Elle était composée de trois hommes et deux femmes. Il s'assit avec eux et croisa les bras.

- Niklaus Mikaelson, se présenta-t'il.

Les cinq loups se regardèrent en silence. Le plus vieux d'environ une soixantaine, probablement l'apha de la meute observa l'Originel et prit la parole.

- Charles, dit-il en se montrant. Tommy, Romain, Clara et Emmy.  
- Enchanté.  
- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de loups-garous, Seigneur Niklaus?

Klaus décida de réutiliser son mensonge habituel.

- J'ai trouvé le double Petrova et je compte briser la malédiction du soleil et de la lune.

Il vit une étincelle briller dans les yeux du dénommé Romain. Surement un loup qui n'aimait pas sa condition de garou.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour la briser. Venez-vous avec moi à Londres?  
- Avons-nous vraiment le choix?

Klaus éclata d'un rire franc.

- Non!

-

Kayla était à nouveau dans la calèche. Elle avait fini de manger et observait Kol. Depuis qu'il était revenu de la balade, il était... bizarre. Même plus que d'habitude. Il s'était montrer gentil et s'était soucier de l'attente qu'elle avait dû subir.

- Bien mangé? demanda-t'il poliment.  
- Euh oui.  
- Tu as perdu ta langue?  
- Euh non.

Kol ria, joyeux. Kayla, elle, se sentait gênée. Mais qu'est-ce qui le prenait à celui-là?  
Elle but l'eau que lui avait ramené les deux vampires.

- Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui, ajouta Kol avec un sourire charmeur.

Kayla manqua de recracher toute l'eau qu'elle venait de boire et s'étouffa. Elle toussa.

- Ça va? s'inquiéta le plus jeune des Originels.  
- Oui, répondit-elle quand elle eut récupérer son souffle.  
- Tu n'as pas l'habitude des compliments?  
- Pas de vous.  
- Vraiment? Il faut que je me rattrape alors! Tu as de très jolis yeux.

La sorcière le regarda médusée. Elle remarqua qu'Elijah se mordait violemment l'intérieur de sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Euh merci.  
- De rien, répondit Kol, toujours très poli.

Il était malade ou quoi?

- Tu as un corps magnifique, darling! ajouta-t'il encore.

Kayla rougit violemment. Elijah, ne sachant plus se retenir, s'étouffa de rire. Même les chevaux semblaient amusés. Kol, lui, gardait son calme et son petit sourire charmeur. Il avait bien évidemment vu le visage de la sorcière viré au rouge. "Ce sera plus simple que prévu." pensa-t'il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? s'exclama-t'elle enfin.  
- Moi? Mais rien voyons! J'admire juste ta beauté!  
- Arrêtez, s'il vous plait!  
- Tutoie moi! Et pourquoi arrêterai-je? Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité.

Kayla ne répondit rien. Elle regarda le paysage, préférant l'ignorer. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ça énerva beaucoup le vampire.

- Tu n'aimes pas les compliments?  
- Non.  
- Ah bon? Tu seras bien la première!

Comme d'habitude, quand Kayla ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle répondit sur la défensive, agressivement.

- En fait, j'aime bien les compliments, mais pas de la part d'un psychopathe comme vous... Toi!

Kol perdit immédiatement son sourire et son regard se fit meurtrier. Kayla regretta ses paroles en se traitant d'idiote. Elle pouvait presque voir le combat intérieur de Kol qui se retenait de lui arracher le cœur. Pour finir, il se força à sourire à nouveau.

- Bien, je ne t'en ferais plus.

Il regarda la route et se renferma dans son mutisme. Kayla envisagea de s'excuser mais elle savait que c'était trop tard. Elle se tourna alors vers Elijah qui ne riait plus mais conservait un sourire amusé.

- On arrive bientôt?  
- Dans quelques minutes.  
- Il nous faudrait un plan pour être accepter par les habitants et expliquer notre présence.

Elle ne vit pas l'étincelle dans les yeux de Kol.

- Moi, j'en ai un!  
- Vraiment? Le quel? demanda son ainé.  
- Vous verrez.

Il arrêta les chevaux et descendit de la calèche. Il commença par caresser les bêtes dans le sens contraire de leur poil et emmêla leur crinière. Les animaux protestèrent. Ils avait l'air de mules mal entretenues. Elijah observa son frère avec curiosité. Celui-ci s'attaquait maintenant à la calèche. Il la salit avec de la boue et donna des coups pour l'abimer. Il enleva quelques visses de la rue arrière. Il mît aussi de la poussière sur ses vêtements et sur ceux d'Elijah et Kayla.

Il mît de la boue sur la joue de la sorcière avec son pousse.

- Voilà, maintenant aucun risque que je te fasse des compliments, lui dit-il avec un sourire ironique.  
- Euh merci.

Il était vraiment rancunier. Il se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au dos? demanda Kayla.  
- Pardon?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ta veste est déchirée et il y a du sang!  
- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Ce n'est rien juste une proie plus résistant que d'habitude. Cette peste a abimé mon costume qui vaut plus d'une centaine de livres!  
- Quelle proie...

Kayla se tut, elle avait comprit. Elle voulut rajouter qu'il ne pouvait pas aller au village avec du sang sur ses vêtements mais il sembla penser la même chose. Il enleva sa veste et aussi son T-shirt. Kayla rougit à nouveau et détourna le regard. Mais elle avait eu une belle vue sur son torse. Il était vraiment bien foutu!

Kol rit amusé.

- Tu ne profites pas du spectacle?

Kayla souffla agacée. Ce type commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Il connaissait ses atouts et en profitait.

- Je ne vois pas de quel spectacle tu parles!

Elle lui lança un regard insolent mais ses joues rouges et la vitesse de son coeur ne mentirent pas au vampire. Kol ricana puis partit à vitesse vampirique.  
Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec de nouveaux vêtements assez sale et trop grand pour lui.

- Où as tu trouvé ça? demanda Elijah, curieux.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, le propriétaire en aura plus besoin! répondit-il avec un sourire plein de crocs.

Maintenant le trio avait l'air de paysans voyageant dans une calèches qui avait dû valoir une fortune au temps des dinosaures.

Ils se remirent en mouvement sous les gémissements de la roue en très mauvais état.  
Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver au village. Il était beaucoup plus grand que celui où c'était nourrit les deux vampires.

Les villageois les regardaient passer avec un regard soupçonneux.

La calèches sautaient sur les pavés et s'en fut trop pour la roue qui lâcha. Les chevaux paniquèrent et partir au galop en cassant la corde qui les retenait.

Des passants se regroupèrent autour de la calèche. Un vieil homme à lunette s'approcha d'Elijah.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- La roue de notre calèche vient se casser, répondit calmement l'Originel. Vous avez un charpentier dans votre village?  
- Oui! s'exclama un jeune homme à la barbe naissante. Moi!

L'homme s'accroupit et observa la roue. Il leva un sourcil surpris:

- Votre calèche vaut une fortune! Vous devez être vraiment très riche!

Ça ne sembla pas plaire aux villageois qui regardèrent les étrangers, hostiles.  
Kol suivit son plan et éclata de rire.

- J'aimerai bien! Mais cette calèche est un cadeau de mon frère. Elle était trop abimé pour lui alors il nous l'a donné!

Les paysans se calmèrent mais ils se méfièrent encore.  
Le charpentier continuait d'observer la roue.

- Elle est trop abimé pour que je puisse la réparer. Il faut que j'en fasse une nouvelle. Ça prendra du temps.

Quelques personnes grommelèrent, pas ravies du tout que les étrangers doivent rester.  
Kol prit un air inquiet.

- Combien de temps?  
- Une semaine environ.

Kol soupira de soulagement.

- Tant mieux, on doit être à Manchester dans deux semaines!  
- Manchester? demanda l'homme à lunettes.  
- Oui nous devons aller voir les parents de la sorc... de Kayla.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, surprise. À quoi il jouait?

- Qu'y a t'il de si important avec les parents de la jeune fille pour que vous devez y être dans deux semaines? Ils sont malade?  
- Non pas du tout! Nous devons juste leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et revenir avant l'événement!  
- Quelle nouvelle?

Kol eut un immense sourire. Il se rapprocha de Kayla et lui prit la main.

- Mon mariage avec Kayla!

Kayla manqua de s'étouffer. Quoi?  
Les villageois eurent un sourire attendrit.  
La sorcière voulut retirer sa main et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua un objet qui n'y était pas avant; une bague de fiançailles!

* * *

**Et voila! Le chapitre 6 est terminé! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Avez-vous aimé le plan de Kol? Pauvre Kayla même si se n'est pas moi qui me plaindrais de me marier avec Kol ;) **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience! Dans le prochain chapitre: la réaction de Kayla, la recherche de la Pierre de Lune et le plan d'Elijah! **

**Bon weekend et à bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous avez de beaux projets pour ce long weekend ;) **

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui continue à suivre ma fiction! Merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews et aux lecteurs silencieux!**

**Voici le chapitre 7! Bon lecture!**

**solariene: ** Merci de laisser une review à chaque chapitre pour me dire ce que tu as pensé! Elle me font toujours plaisir et je les attend avec impatience ;) Tu as tout a fait raison, merci pour le conseil! Si tu vois encore des anachronisme (c'est bien comme ça qu' on les appelle non?) dis le moi! J'ai toujours du mal quand je veux parler de quelque chose de notre époque, je dois toujours me demander si ça existait au 16e siècle :) Bon lecture et bon weekend!

**Nina59210: **Ca me rend triste de savoir qu'il va encore attendre 500 ans, ton image avec le cadeau de Noel m'a bien fait rire! "Non, tu peux pas, t'es trop ptit et c'est pas joli un double petrova pour un ptit" haha pauvre ptit Klaus! Oui Kol est très déterminé mais Kayla aussi! Ce serait trop facile qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras comme ça, ce serai pas drole ;) Sinon pour le dernier épisode j'ai bien aimé mais je suis trop triste que Bonnie soit morte! Et Kol de nouveau disparut :'( Par contre Katherine humaine, j'ai hate de voir ce que ça va donner! Elle va être furieuse ;) Et le vrai visage de Silas! Je ne mis attendais pas! Vivement la prochaine saison et The Originals! Gros bisous et bonne lecture!

**LittleAislinn: **Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fictions et merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre! Dis moi ce que tu en penses ;) Et ps, j'adore aussi ta fiction! Klaroline est un de mes couples préférés! Bonne lecture et bon weekend! :)

**TVD: **Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bon weekend!

* * *

Chap. 7

Havens

Kayla était furieuse. Elle avait mal à la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents et de sourire aux habitants du village. Fiancé? Mais où ce cinglé avait été chercher ça? En plus il n'y a pas deux jours, elle était déjà fiancée au non regretté Roger et voila que ça recommençait avec un vampire dangereux et psychopathe!

Elle suivait Rémi, le charpentier, qui montrait au trio où ils allaient vivre quelques jours. Kol et Elijah marchait à l'arrière.

- Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'elle tomberait vite sous mon charme! On est même fiancé!  
- Il est évident que cela ne compte pas, ria Elijah. Il faudrait plus que ça pour gagner le pari.

Kol observa Kayla qui marchait devant en donnant furieusement des coups de pieds aux innocents cailloux qui avaient le malheur d'être sur son chemin. Elijah avait raison, il était encore loin du but. N'empêche que cette situation l'amusait énormément! Cette sorcière était une bonne distraction, il allait prendre son temps pour une fois.

Rémi les conduisit jusqu'à une vieille baraque qui semblait déserte depuis une éternité. Il dut défoncer la porte pour rentrer. Les deux Originels entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il y avait 5 pièces en tout, 3 chambres ("Oufff" soupira Kayla soulagée), 1 salon et 1 cuisine. Le tout était remplit de poussière et de toile d'araignée. Kol ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il était bien loin de son immense château.

- Voila installez-vous! s'exclama joyeusement Rémi. Il y a une petite rivière pour vous laver un peu plus loin dans les bois. Je vous tiendrai au courant des avancées de votre roue.

Après avoir encore une fois félicité les jeunes fiancés, il quitta la maison. Au moment où la porte se fermait, Kol s'écroula en tenant sa tête entre les mains. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.  
Kayla le regardait un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Arrêtes-ça! cria le vampire.  
- Fiancé, hein.  
- Je... Je vais t'arracher la tête!  
- Pas si je fais éclater la tienne en première!

L'anévrisme continua encore quelques secondes avant qu'Elijah décide d'intervenir. Kayla lança un regard noir aux deux vampires.

- Tu as entendu les conneries que ton imbécile de frère a raconté?!  
- Surveille ton langage, la sorcière, ricana Kol. Je n'ai pas envie que ma fiancée s'exprime comme une catin.

Elijah souriait amusé.

- Oui j'ai entendu. Je trouve même que c'est un bon plan! Ça a permit de dissiper les doutes des villageois quant à notre présence ici.

Kayla regarda l'ainé Mikaelson bouche bée. C'est qu'il soutenait Kol en plus! Elle avait envie de retirer le sourire suffisant du plus jeune Originel.

- Et pourquoi moi? Tu aurais pu trouvé une autre fiancée?  
- J'aurais bien choisi Elijah mais je ne crois pas que l'inceste aurait été bien vu.

Encore une fois Kayla en resta sans voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça?  
Elle lança encore un regard furieux aux deux vampires pour leur faire comprendre que la discussion n'était pas terminée.  
À cet instant, la ressemblance entre les deux frères la frappa. Avec leur sourire de deux kilomètres de long et leur regard complice, seule la différence d'âge les différenciait.

Kayla quitta la maison, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à un plan pour rester en vie après ce séjour.  
Elijah la suivit et, à vitesse vampirique, il quitta la ville. Il ne restait dans la baraque que Kol. Celui-ci gardait toujours son sourire. Ah oui, il allait vraiment bien s'amuser à rendre la petite sorcière folle!

-

La journée allait bientôt se terminer. Le soleil longeait l'horizon et donnait ses derniers rayons à Havens. Les ruelles du villages étaient bondés de paysans qui rentraient chez eux après une longue journée de travail.

Une jeune fille blonde serpentait dans la foule, perdue dans cette masse de personnes.

"Comment va-t'on trouver cette foutue pierre avec tout ce monde?" pensa la jeune fille agacée.

Car, bien sûre, elle n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez elle! Et plus vite elle trouverait ce bout de caillou, plus vite elle quitterait ce village et Kol!  
Elle pouvait encore tenter un sort de localisation, elle avait emmené un peu de sang de Klaus et de Katerina, mais le sort ne serait pas assez précis.

Kayla déboucha sur un petit parc à l'extrémité d'Havens. Elle s'adossa contre un arbre et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle ferma les yeux, ressentant l'énergie de la nature s'écouler en elle. Ce moment de calme fit remonter des souvenirs en elle.

~Flashback~

Sisi était assise sur une chaise en bascule. Elle surveillait sa fille et sa petite fille jouer dans le jardin avec un sourire attendri.

- Quand je serai grande, je transformerais la maison en arbre avec mes super pouvoirs magiques! Comme ça on pourra vivre comme des écureuils! dit la petite fille à sa mère.

Alicia Kallis rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille.

- Bien sûr ma chérie!

- Et je ferais pousser une jungle de verveine devant pour nous protéger des vampires.

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau. Sisi racontait trop d'histoires de vampires à Kayla.

- Comme on sait que quelqu'un est un vampire maman?  
- C'est facile, tu dois suivre ton instinct de sorcière.  
- Comment on fait?  
- Regarde moi.

Kayla observa sa mère avec curiosité. Celle-ci ferma ses beaux yeux verts semblables à ceux de sa fille. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Le vent se leva soudain et une douce chaleur se propagea dans le jardin. La nature semblait répondre à l'appel d'Alicia. Les bourgeons éclosent après le long sommeil de l'hiver. De petites fleurs poussèrent un peu partout. Les oiseaux chantaient et la magie de la sorcière chantait avec eux.

- C'est beau... s'émerveilla la fillette de 6 ans.

Alicia ouvrit les yeux.

- Nous, les sorcières avont une connexion particulière avec la nature. Les humains et les loups-garous peuvent aussi la ressentir mais moins fort.  
- Et les vampires?  
- Les vampires ont été coupé de la nature, ils n'en font plus partie. Tu dois préserver cette union avec la nature, elle t'aidera toujours et te dira ce que tu dois savoir.

Alicia embrasa sa fille sur le front.

~Fin du flashback~

Une larme coula sur la joue de Kayla. Sa mère lui manquait énormément. La magie et la nature permettait à la jeune sorcière de garder un lien avec elle.

Malgré le vide qu'elle ressentait pour le moment, elle sourit. Ce souvenir avait résolu son problème. Lors de son dernier sort de localisation, elle avait ressenti un obstacle causé par un sorcier. Et un sorcier était bien plus facile à trouver qu'une pierre!  
Kayla ferma les yeux et laissa la nature s'écouler en elle. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle remarqua des couleurs recouvrir les êtres vivant comme une ombre. Les plantes était recouvertes de vert représentant la nature, les humains d'une multitude de couleurs selon leur personnalité.

Kayla se leva et marcha dans les rues. Elle croisa un vampire qu'elle reconnu grâce au noir et au rouge qui le recouvrait. Il paraissait terrifié. La sorcière fronça les sourcils. De quoi ce vampire, qui était un des plus grand prédateur, pouvait-il avoir peur? Peut être savait-il que Kol était là? Kayla pouvait voir l'aura sombre de l'Originel d'ici. Il recouvrait le ciel et devenait de plus en plus noir à mesure que l'on se rapprochait de la maison.  
Une autre ombre aussi sombre et rougeâtre que celle de Kol se déplaçait au dessus de la forêt, probablement celle d'Elijah.

Kayla continua sa route et trouva enfin les sorciers grâce au vert qui recouvrait leur aura, symbolisant leur union avec la nature. Ils étaient cinq et marchaient rapidement, la tête baissée.

La sorcière sourit et mémorisa leur visage. Demain elle récupérerait la Pierre de Lune. Après demain, elle quitterait cet endroit et cesserait d'être la fiancée de ce psychopathe!

-

Elijah était maintenant très loin de Havens, il se trouvait dans une petite bourgade isolée.  
Le vampire entra dans une taverne à l'aspect miteux mais dont l'intérieur reflétait une richesse surprenante. Un ancien lustre de cristal pendait d'un plafond assez haut pour accueillir un géant, de larges tables étaient reparties dans la grande pièce, des objets de valeur trônaient comme des trophées sur les murs. On avait l'impression de l'intérieur était plus grand que l'extérieur. Ce qui n'était pas impossible connaissant la gérante de la taverne.

- On est fermé! cria une voix féminine de la cuisine.  
- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, répondit calmement Elijah.

Il entendit des soupires agacés, puis des bruits de pas.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me déranger! Sinon... Elijah!

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année se figea en reconnaissant l'intrus. L'Originel sourit.

- Je te jure que mes intention sont des plus louable, Amber.

La dénommée Amber sourit à son tour et se précipita dans les bras du vampire.

- Je suis contente de te voir Eli! Ça fait combien de temps? Une cinquantaine d'années?  
- Plus ou moins et tu es toujours aussi magnifique.  
- Parle pour toi! Tu n'as pas pris une ride! Moi je commence à me faire rattraper par le temps, ria Amber.  
- Tu es encore toute jeune comparé à moi, ajouta Elijah en passant tendrement sa main sur la joue d'Amber.  
- Oui il y a une époque où j'aimais les hommes mures!

Ses yeux brillaient de malice. Elijah ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quelle point cette femme lui avait manqué. Il l'avait rencontré il y a 50 ans de ça alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait été tout de suite sous le charme de ce petit bout de femme et ils avaient eu une relation qui avait duré environ 5 ans. Maintenant il n'y avait plus aucune romance entre eux mais une amitié très forte. Amber était surement la personne à qui Elijah faisait le plus confiance. Son énergie et sa détermination avait toujours été contagieuse et c'est exactement ce dont Elijah avait besoin. De plus, Amber était aussi une puissante sorcière. Malgré ses 80 ans, on ne lui en donnait que 40 et le vampire était persuadé que dans une centaine d'année, elle aurait toujours sa santé de fer.

Son regard bleu clair, presque cristal, scrutait Elijah et son sourire formait des plis aux coins de ses yeux.

- Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? demanda Amber, la tête penchée sur le coté.  
- On a trouvé le double Petrova.  
- Et tu cherches une sorcière pour briser la malédiction? Je veux bien t'aider mais je ne suis pas sure d'être assez forte pour ça.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Je veux sauver la double Petrova.

* * *

**Et voilà, le chapitre 7 est terminé! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Voici une nouvelle OC, Amber! Encore une sorcière ;) Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé d'elle? Elle aura aussi un role important mais pas tout de suite ;) **

**Sinon profitez bien de ce long weekend et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8! A bientôt! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjours à tous! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! J'ai une petite pensée à ceux qui sont déjà en examen en sachant que ce sera bientôt mon tour (-.-') . Courage! Voici le chapitre 8 pour un peu vous changer les idées! **

**Ce chapitre est surtout basé sur Kol et Kayla, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ;) Si oui n'hésitez pas à me mettre une review! C'est très motivant et me pousse à continuer à écrire! Bonne lecture!**

**LittleAislinn: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Eh oui Kayla n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et il serait temps que Kol le comprenne ;) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le flashback, j'avoue avoir hésiter à le mettre vu qu'il ne sert pas vraiment à faire avancer l'histoire mais ça permet de mettre plus de profondeur à mon OC :) Malheureusement c'est vrai, on connait déjà la fin de Katherine et je ne pense pas que je vais la changer mais je peux faire ce que je veux d'elle avait qu'elle ne s'enfuit ;) En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre! Bon weekend!

**Nina59210: **J'aime bien ton idée de la Katherine jalouse de Amber :) même si l'histoire entre Elijah et Amber est terminée, Katherine peut être jalouse de leur très (trop?) bonne entente! Je vais essayer d'ajouter ton idée à ma fiction ;) en tout cas tu as tout à fait raison, la jalousie est une preuve d'amour! J'étais trop triste que Bonnie soit réellement morte et Kol toujours mort! C'est vrai, Klaus aurait dû le chercher pour lui dire adieu après tout, c'est le seul qui semble avoir été touché par sa mort! 100% Team Kol ;) J'espère que tu aimeras les scènes entre Kol et Kayla! Gros bisous et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chap. 8

Amber écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Tu veux sauver la double Petrova? Celle que ton frère veut sacrifier depuis plus de 500 ans?!

Elijah ne répondit rien et hocha simplement la tête.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il te plantera une dague dans le cœur?  
- Tu m'aidera oui ou non? demanda calmement l'Originel, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son amie.  
- Bien sûr! Je ferais toujours tout pour toi! Mais je veux être sûre que tu connais les risques!

Elijah ferma les yeux trois secondes. Oui il connaissait les risques. Même mieux que tout le monde. Klaus ne pardonnait pas à ceux qui le trahissait, surtout quand c'était sa famille. Finn en avait subi les conséquences et croupissait dans un cercueil depuis 400 ans.

Le vampire mît ses souvenirs de coté et se concentra sur Amber.

- Elle ne mérite pas de mourir!  
- Comme la plupart des victimes de la famille Mikaelson, contra la sorcière. Eux non plus ne méritaient pas de mourir!  
- Je sais.

La voix d'Elijah était presque inaudible. L'Originel avait la tête légèrement baissée et montrait une faiblesse qu'Amber n'avait jamais vue avant.

- Elle est différente, c'est ça? murmura-t'elle. Tu as des sentiments pour elle?

Encore une fois, le vampire resta silencieux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Amber qui connaissait Elijah par coeur.

- Tu sais qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec Tatia? A part le physique bien entendu.  
- Je sais. Elle ne mérite pas de mourir à cause de ses ancêtres! Katerina est le contraire de Tatia, elle est l'innocence pure.  
- Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour t'aider à la sauver.  
- Merci, soupira Elijah avec soulagement.

Il restait une dernière chance pour Katerina. Il ferait tout son possible pour essayer de la sauver. Si il y avait un moyen, il le trouverait! Il s'en donna la parole.

-

- Vous formez un si joli couple!  
- Merci, répondit Kayla, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Elle et Kol se trouvaient dans une taverne assez réputé de Havens. Kayla avait montré les sorciers au vampire et les deux êtres surnaturels les avaient suivit jusqu'ici. Les cinq sorciers étaient dans une salles réservée au font de la taverne. Le plan de Kol était de découvrir si ces sorciers avaient bien la Pierre de Lune en les suivant. Il n'avait pas pu entrer dans la salle sans éveiller les soupçons.  
Kayla et Kol attendaient donc qu'ils en sortent.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance! s'exclama une des jeunes filles avec qui Kayla était.  
- De quoi? répondit la sorcière complètement désintéressée.  
- Ben d'être fiancée à Kol! Il est si beau!

Kayla leva les yeux au ciel. Elle entendu un ricanement un peu plus loin. Elle se tourna vers la table de derrière où était assis Kol.

- C'est pas bien d'écouter la conversation des autres, murmura la sorcière suffisamment bas pour que seul le vampire l'entende.  
- Ces filles soulèvent des points intéressants quand à ma beauté, tu devrais les écouter. Ça pourrait t'intéresser!

Kayla frissonna, la voix de l'Originel semblait si proche qu'on aurait dit qu'il lui avait chuchoté dans l'oreille.

- Tu as vu ses yeux? admira une petite blonde.  
- Oh oui deux charbons ardents! répondit une autre fille.  
- Et il a le visage d'un ange!

La sorcière avala sa boisson de travers et manqua de s'étouffer.

- Un ange? s'exclama-t'elle. Il est tout le contraire!  
- Oui il a l'air aussi très fougueux!

"Meurtrier conviendrait mieux" pensa amèrement Kayla.  
Elle laissa le groupe de filles citer les innombrables qualités de son futur mari. Pour la centième fois au moins, elle maudit le plan du vampire. Le pire, c'est que ça marchait! Plus personne ne les observait d'un air soupçonneux! Les habitants de Havens les félicitaient ou les plaignaient pour les mésaventures qui touchait leur "beau" couple avant le grand jour. Kol avait déjà invité tout le village à leur mariage!

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles! Puis-je vous emprunter ma douce fiancée?

Kayla sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Kol approcher. Les autres filles de la table gloussèrent puis partirent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda la sorcière en plissant les yeux.  
- Danser, chérie!

Les yeux de Kayla s'arrondirent tandis que le sourire de Kol s'élargit.

- Pardon? Non!  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je ne sais... je ne danse pas!  
- S'il te plait!  
- Non!

Kayla croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine avec un air déterminé. Elle ne danserait pas! Malheureusement, Kol était aussi déterminé qu'elle. Le visage de la sorcière se décomposa quand le vampire lui prit la main et mît un genou à terre.

- M'accorderais-tu une danse?

Kayla ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non, tout le monde les regardait! Les filles avec qui elle était quelques minutes plus tôt les observaient en gloussant.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix? marmonna la sorcière.  
- Non, répondit joyeusement Kol en se relevant.

Il fit une légère révérence au public qui l'applaudissait avant d'emmener Kayla sur la piste. Il mît une main dans le dos de la sorcière et lui prit l'autre. Kayla déposa la sienne sur son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas danser, murmura-t'elle légèrement gênée.  
- Pas de problème, laisse moi faire.

Il commença à la faire tournoyer dans tous les sens avec un sourire suffisant. Il dirigeait la danse et contrôlait chaque mouvement de Kayla. La sorcière commençait même à apprécier la valse. D'autres couples vinrent les rejoindre sur la piste et Kayla commençait à se détendre.

- Tu ne te débrouille pas si mal, commenta-t'elle.  
- Incroyable, un compliment! s'exclama Kol faussement étonné. Et non chérie, je fais plus que me débrouiller, je suis un dieu de la danse!

Kayla ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se doutait que Kol était un incroyable danseur mais jamais elle ne le dirait à voix haute.

- Un dieu de l'orgueil plutôt! se moqua-t'elle.  
- Moi au moins je n'ai pas un sale caractère!  
- Pardon?  
- Je lui fait la cour, madame n'est pas contente. Je lui fais des compliments, madame n'est pas contente. Je l'invite à danser, madame n'est toujours pas contente. Et encore j'en passe.  
- Tu oublies la partie où tu menaces de me tuer! répliqua Kayla vexée.  
- Je t'ai menacé car en plus d'avoir un sale caractère et d'être têtue comme une mule, tu es aussi incroyablement agaçante!

Kayla tenta de se dégager mais Kol resserra sa prise.

- Pas si vite la sorcière.  
- Laisse moi tranquille! Je vais t'épargner ma si agaçante compagnie!  
- N'oublie pas qu'on est sensé être fiancés!  
- Faute à qui?

Kol ne répondit rien. La sorcière commençait franchement à l'énerver mais d'un autre côté, elle l'amusait énormément. Cela faisait une éternité que personne n'avait osé répondre ainsi à l'Originel. Il irait chasser plus tard pour calmer sa colère. Le défi serait plus difficile à gagner que prévu. Depuis qu'il s'était promis de la faire succomber à son charme, il avait failli lui arracher la tête plusieurs fois.  
Il lui fit un sourire forcé et proposa de changer de sujet.

Kayla en fut soulagée. Elle avait perçut la colère de Kol et elle avait eu peur d'avoir dépassé les limites. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas l'énerver ainsi. L'Originel pouvait la tuer en moins d'une seconde. D'un autre côté, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Se laisser faire? Il en était hors de question! Déjà qu'elle avait dû jouer la fiancée modèle de Roger sans pouvoir se plaindre, elle n'allait pas recommencer avec Kol! Elle devait quand même faire attention avec le vampire. Se défendre, oui, mais sans le mettre à bout. Kay tenait énormément à vie et ne voulait pas la risquer parce que Kol avait dit qu'elle était agaçante.  
Ainsi, elle lui fit aussi un faux sourire et accepta de changer de sujet.

- De quoi veux-tu parler alors? demanda-t'elle.  
- De toi?  
- Je préférerais pas.

Un nouveau silence gêné s'installa. Les deux êtres surnaturels dansaient lentement réfléchissant à un bon et inoffensif sujet de conversation.

- Tu as entendu les rumeurs? tenta Kayla. Il parait qu'un Italien serait partit pour la couronne espagnole en Inde en traversant l'océan.  
- Oui je sais, il est parti il y a quelques semaines. Il va être bien surpris de son voyage, ricana Kol.  
- Pourquoi? Toi aussi tu penses que la Terre est plate?  
- Oh non, très chère. Je peux te promettre que la Terre est ronde. J'en ai fait le tour plusieurs fois. Par contre, il n'atteindra pas les Indes.  
- Pourquoi? répéta Kayla.

Kol eut un sourire espiègle et resta silencieux.

- Allez! Dis moi! insista la jeune femme. Tu ne peux pas me dire que Joseph Colomb n'atteindra pas l'Inde sans m'expliquer pourquoi!  
- Christophe.  
- Pardon?  
- L'Italien s'appelle Christophe Colomb pas Joseph, répondit Kol avec un sourire suffisant.  
- Je m'en fiche de son nom! Dis moi!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?  
- Hein?

Kol éclata de rire et observa la sorcière avec un regard désolé.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup de vocabulaire. Je disais: c'est quoi le mot magique?

Kayla plissa les yeux vexée. Il jouait avec elle. Elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu pour éviter une nouvelle dispute.

- S'il te plait Kolinou!

L'Originel haussa les sourcils. Elle venait de l'appeler Kolinou? Pourquoi pas Calinou tant qu'elle y était?  
Contre toute attente, le vampire âgé de 500 ans éclata à nouveau de rire et la jeune sorcière de 17 ans se joignit à lui.

- C'est bon pour cette fois, ma sorcière bien aimée! Je vais te dire un secret.  
- Je t'écoute, répondit Kayla.

Sa curiosité était piquée à vif au point qu'elle s'était approché inconsciemment de lui.

- Entre l'Europe et l'Inde, il y a un tout autre monde, murmura le vampire. Une terre sauvage peuplée par d'étranges animaux, d'anciennes civilisations et par des tributs de loups-garous.  
- Continue! insista Kayla accrochée par son histoire.  
- Les humains ont construisent d'immense villes avec de grandes pyramides pour vénérer leurs dieux. J'en ai même fait partie, sourit-il.  
- Évidemment, répondit Kayla en levant les yeux au ciel. Et comment as-tu découvert cette terre?  
- Je suis né là-bas.  
- Je croyais que cet endroit n'avait pas encore été découvert!  
- Son existence n'est pas connue, expliqua l'Originel. Mais les vikings y sont déjà allé. Ma famille ont déménagé là à la mort de leur premier enfant. Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Henrik et moi avons grandi sur cette terre dans un village de loup-garous.

Kayla hocha la tête.

- J'ai lu cette partie de ton histoire. Un loup-garou a tué ton petit frère lors de la pleine lune ce qui a poussé ta mère à vous transformer en vampire. Je suis désolé.  
- C'était il y a longtemps.

Kol se donnait un air indifférent mais il avait été marqué par la mort de son petit frère. La chose dont il tenait le plus au monde était sa famille. Même l'absence de Finn lui était douloureuse. Les Mikaelson, pour toujours et à jamais.

- Il continue à nous manquer, nous ne l'oublierons jamais, dit une voix derrière le vampire.  
- Elijah, on se demandait où tu étais.  
- Affaire personnelle.

Kol n'insista pas.  
L'intervention d'Elijah mît fin à la danse et les trois êtres surnaturelles allèrent s'assoir à une table. Kayla était assez déçue même si elle ne le montra pas. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur la vie du vampire. Une prochaine fois, se promit-elle.

Kol expliqua à son frère ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

- Les sorciers sont dans la pièce à côté, nous pensons que c'est eux qui ont la Pierre.  
- Les voilà qui sortent! Il ne reste plus qu'à les suivre.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Les cinq sorciers quittèrent la taverne suivit des deux Originels et de Kayla. La nuit était maintenant tombée et Havens semblait plus sinistre dans l'obscurité. Kol et Elijah se déplaçaient comme des ombres, leurs yeux ne quittaient pas leurs proies. Chaque mouvement était calculé, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Kayla prit pleinement conscience qu'elle était en compagnie de chasseurs, probablement les plus dangereux au monde.  
Elle s'était lancée un sort pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Même si elle n'était pas aussi gracieuse et souple que les deux Originels, elle était aussi silencieuse qu'eux.

Les sorciers rejoignirent une petite baraque en dehors du village sans se douter qu'ils étaient suivit. Les vampires et Kayla s'installèrent derrière un arbre près du bâtiment. Kol et Elijah tendirent l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation dans l'espoir qu'ils parlent de la Pierre De Lune.  
De longues minutes passèrent qui se changèrent en heures sans que le mot fatidique soit prononcé.  
Kol s'ennuyait à mourir ce qui était assez ironique vu sa condition d'immortel. Il sourit à son propre jeux de mot avant de se tourner vers la sorcière. Kayla était assise par terre et s'ennuyait aussi. Elle s'amusait à faire pousser une fleur avant de la faire disparaitre et ainsi de suite.  
Elijah, lui, semblait plongé dans ses pensées, une oreille toujours à l'affut.  
Kol s'installa près de la sorcière.

- Alors comme ça tu aimes bien les secrets?

Kayla fit disparaitre une dernière fois la fleur et regarda l'Originel.  
Sa curiosité était revenue au galop.

- J'adore ça! Pourquoi?

Kol eut un sourire espiègle et lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce que fit aussitôt Kayla.

- Tu n'imagine même pas le nombre de secrets que je révèle sur l'oreiller, murmura-t'il de sa voix charmeuse dans l'oreille de Kayla.

Celle-ci rit doucement pour cacher son rougissement.

- Dommage que je ne suis pas intéressée, alors.

Kayla s'écarta légèrement et se concentra sur la maison. Kol l'observa d'un œil indéchiffrable.

- Pas encore, chérie, mais ça viendra, murmura-t'il si bas que seul lui pouvait l'entendre.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 terminé! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? J'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos avis! **

**Jusqu'à maintenant, je mettais un chapitre tous les samedis mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis bientôt en examen! Je vais essayer de continuer de poster régulièrement mais je ne promets rien. Une bonne raison pour continuer de m'encourager! ;)**

**Le prochain chapitre marque le début de la fin de la première partie de ma fiction. La première partie était basé sur la recherche de la Pierre de Lune et la deuxième parlera surtout de la malédiction!**

**Voilà! Je vous souhaite à tous un bon weekend et probablement à la semaine prochaine! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Je suis assez fière de moi car j'ai réussi à terminer le chapitre 9 aujourd'hui ce qui m'a parmi de le publier ;) Mais vu que je commence mes examens mercredi, il y a peu de chance que j'arrive à terminer le chap 10 pour samedi prochain. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le publier le plus vite possible ;)**

**En tout cas voici le chapitre 9! Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! C'est vous qui me poussé à terminer cette fiction ;)**

**Nina59210: **Kola? J'aime bien ce nom pour le couple Kayla/Kol. J'essayerai de mettre le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais pas 1 an! Les examens ne durent, heureusement, pas aussi longtemps ;) Je vais aller voir les vidéo de Kol dont tu m'as parlé! Je te dirais ce que j'en penses ;) Laquelle me conseilles-tu? Gros Bisous et bon weekend!

**solariene: **Ne t'en fait pas je comprend que tu n'aie pas toujours le temps de mettre une review ;) le bac est plus important! Moi non plus je ne trouve pas la motivation pour étudier et mes premiers exams sont mercredi (x.x) Mais bon courage! On peut le faire! J'aurais aussi préféré que Kol reste en vie dans le dernier épisode. J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé les retrouvailles: Stefan et Lexi; Alaric, Jeremy et Elena... Et le klaroline était juste magnifique ;) J'ai hate de voir la saison 5 et je suis sûre qu'on reverra Kol dans des flashback ;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bon weekend!

**Iman: **Merci pour ta review! Le baiser Kol/Kayla n'est pas pour tout de suite mais il se rapproche ;) Roger est déjà mort tué par Elijah! Merci pour tes encouragement et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :) Bonne lecture et bon weekend!

**TVD: **Merci beaucoup! Et oui Kayla et Kol se rapproche, voyons ce que nous réserve la suite ;) Bon weekend!

* * *

Chap. 9

Kayla rêvait, elle en était sûre mais elle connaissait cet endroit. Elle en avait déjà rêver la dernière nuit qu'elle avait passé chez sa grand-mère Sisi. C'était la même prairie, le même cheval blanc qui broutait un peu plus loin. Seul le chevalier manquait. Kayla le cherchait du regard sans le trouver.

- Il n'est pas là, dit une voix derrière elle. Je ne l'aimais pas donc je lui ai "gentiment" demandé de partir.

Kayla se retourna. Pour une fois elle ne sursauta pas, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de ses apparitions.

- Depuis quand je rêve de toi? soupira-t'elle.  
- Tu ne rêves pas réellement de moi. Disons que je me suis invité!

Kayla le regarda abasourdie tandis qu'il lui livrait son célèbre sourire amusé.

- De quel droit tu t'invites dans mes rêves?!  
- Tu t'es endormies sur mon épaule, j'ai pris ça comme une invitation. Ah oui, j'ai aussi été voir tes derniers souvenirs! Ce Roger était vraiment un abrutis, je suis bien content que mon frère l'aie tué.  
- Sors de ma tête! Tout de suite!

Le sourire de Kol faisait au minimum deux kilomètres de long.

- Pourquoi partir maintenant? Je m'amuse si bien! C'est comme si je vivais un rêve!

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour souligner son jeu de mot. Kayla soupira agacée avant de sourire à son tour. Il voulait jouer? Ils s'allaient jouer!

- Et si j'en faisais un cauchemar? Après tout c'est mon rêve!

Le ciel s'assombrit brusquement. Kol jeta un regard méfiant à la sorcière. Un éclaire illumina leur visage et le tonnerre retentit quelques secondes plus tard. Bien vite la pluie tomba mouillant entièrement le vampire mais épargnant Kayla. Kol éclata de rire.

- C'est tout? Crois moi, j'ai souvent été mouillé en 500 ans!

Mais son rire disparut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement derrière lui. Il se retourna et un éclaire illumina un immense serpent. Le reptile s'approcha de Kol.

- J'aime pas les serpents, grogna Kol mais il ne cachait pas son amusement.  
- Dommage, répondit simplement la sorcière avec un sourire sadique.

Le serpent s'enroula autour de lui. Sa tête reptilienne s'approcha du visage de Kol et ses yeux jaunes le dévisagèrent. Une longue langue sortit de sa gueule et commença à lécher la joue de l'Originel.

- Ok! Ça suffit! s'écria Kol dégouté.

La seconde d'après, Kayla ouvrit les yeux. Elle était enfin réveiller! C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait la tête posé sur l'épaule de Kol. Elle se redressa pour apercevoir l'immense sourire que lui réservait le vampire.

- Je crois que tu m'a un peu bavé dessus, ricana-t'il en montrant sa chemise.  
- Pas de problème, je m'en occupe.

Kol pencha la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard étonné. Que voulait-elle dire pas là? Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand un seau d'eau se renversa sur la tête. Kayla avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour le faire volé jusqu'à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kol? Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeais pas d'être mouillé!

Kayla éclata de rire tant l'air ébahit de Kol était amusante. Beaucoup de monde auraient payé cher pour voir ça! Les cheveux bruns de Kol étaient aplatit par l'eau et lui dégoulinait sur le visage, quelques feuilles qui se trouvaient dans le seau étaient maintenant en équilibre précaire sur sa tête. Mais c'était surtout l'expression de son visage qui était drôle; les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils levés et la bouche légèrement ouverte par la surprise.

Mais le rire de Kayla s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle vit passé une étincelle dans les yeux sombre de Kol et lorsque son visage trempé se fendit en deux.

- Quoi? demanda la sorcière inquiète.  
- C'est à mon tour maintenant...

Son sourire s'élargit encore tandis qu'il laissait aller le suspense. Kayla ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire mais se fut un cris qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Kol la souleva pour la mettre sur son épaule. Kay avait la tête en bas dans le dos du vampire.

- Lâche moi! s'ecria-t'elle.

Kol ne l'écouta pas et partit à vitesse vampirique laissant un Elijah plié en deux. Il avait assisté à toute la scène et jamais dans ses 500 ans d'existence, il n'avait autant rit.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques secondes quand Kol s'arrêta au bort d'un rivière pas loin du village. Kayla comprit ce qu'il comptait faire et, horrifié, elle le supplia de ne pas le faire. Elle commença à se débattre.

- Non! S'il te plait! Je suis désolée! Vraiment vraiment désolée!  
- On sera quitte maintenant, ricana le vampire amusé.

D'un mouvement d'épaule, il envoya voler la sorcière. Elle fit un plongeon forcer dans l'eau froide de la rivière. Elle ressortît la tête de l'eau en jetant un regard mauvais au vampire avant d'éclater de rire. Elle fut vite rejointe par Kol et, lorsqu'elle retourna sur le rivage, les deux êtres surnaturels et complètement trempé étaient pliés en deux et riaient aux éclats.

-

Kol et Kayla avaient finalement rejoint Elijah une fois le fou rire terminé. Kayla était toute sèche, elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se sécher. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu le faire pour Kol. Il était maintenant étendu au sol attendant que les rayons du soleil le fassent. En gros, il faisait la bronzette!

Les sorciers n'avaient pas bougé depuis hier soir. Les deux Originels commençaient à en avoir marre d'attendre. Ce n'était vraiment pas à leur habitude et ils étaient à bout.  
C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'un sorcier seul quitta la maison et s'éloigna, Kol bondit sur ses pieds, assomma le sorcier avant même qu'il se retourne et disparut avec lui.

- Il est partit où? demanda Kayla, surprise par cette soudaine réaction.  
- Probablement dans notre maison, répondit Elijah. Allons-y, Kol n'est pas très patient avec les personnes qu'on interroge, il finit toujours par les tuer avant qu'on aie la moindre information.

Kayla ne répondit pas. Ce que venait de dire Elijah ne l'étonnait pas, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi il était différent avec elle. Elle avait remarqué la différence quand ils étaient revenus de leur chasse l'autre jour. Il était parti avec la ferme intention de la tuer une fois la malédiction terminée et depuis qu'il était revenu, il essayait de la charmer. Une chose était sure, elle devait la vie à Elijah. Kol n'aurait jamais changé d'avis tout seul, il était bien trop borné pour ça!

Kayla secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas penser à tout ça maintenant, elle avait autre chose à faire pour le moment.  
Elle suivit rapidement Elijah qui se dirigeait vers leur maison. Une fois arrivés, ils trouvèrent Kol sagement assis dans un fauteuil, un verre d'alcool à la maison.

- Ah vous voilà enfin! s'exclama le vampire en se levant.  
- Où est le sorcier? demanda Elijah.  
- Ils nous attend dans la cage. Il a hâte de nous recentrer!  
- Ça je n'en doute pas, soupira Kayla, mal à l'aise en pensant à ce que les Originels comptaient faire de lui.

Kol lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lui faire un sourire éclatant.

- On va bien s'amuser, tu verras!

"Revoilà le vampire assoiffé de sang" pensa amèrement la sorcière.

Elle suivit néanmoins les deux vampires à la cave. Le sorcier était là, inconscient, attaché à une chaise. Kol lui lança le restant de son verre d'alcool, le verre y comprit. Le sorcier se réveilla en sursaut tandis que des morceaux de verres s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

La peur et la douleur brillaient dans ses yeux bleus mais aussi la détermination, remarqua Kol. Il sera difficile de lui faire avouer l'emplacement de la Pierre. Tant mieux! Kol eut un sourire sadique.

- Bonjour! s'exclama-t'il faussement aimable. Je suis...  
- Je sais qui vous êtes! Des monstres de la nature! cracha le sorcier.  
- Nous ne sommes donc pas obligé de faire des présentations. Parfait, ça nous fera gagner du temps.  
- Je ne dirais rien!  
- Mais je n'ai encore rien demandé!

Les yeux de Kol brillait de malice. Elijah et Kayla restait silencieux à l'arrière.

- Je suppose que vous avez de la verveine dans le sang, continua Kol.  
- Évidemment!  
- Que c'est dommage! On va devoir vous torturer!

Kol lui lança un sourire faussement compatissant. Il partit chercher une barre de métal et le lui enfonça dans l'estomac. Le sorcier hurla de douleur et Kayla retient un cri d'horreur. Le regard du sorcier se posa sur elle. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Une sorcière? Sale traitresse à ton sang! Comment peux-tu être du côté de ces monstres?!

Kol le fit taire en enfonçant la barre dans sa jambe. Le sorcier hurla de nouveau. Kayla baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait coupable.

- C'est à moi que tu dois parler, siffla Kol. Alors, où est la Pierre de Lune?

Le sorcier lui lança un regard insolent, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien. Kol s'apprêta à enfoncer sa pique de nouveau mais Kayla l'arrêta.

- Quoi?! gronda le vampire, agacé.  
- Il y a un autre moyen pour découvrir la vérité! Je peux entrer dans son esprit!  
- C'est moins amusant que de le torturer!  
- Oui mais c'est plus sûr, intervient Elijah.

Kol poussa un soupir résigné et laissa sa place à Kayla. Le sorcier lança un regard horrifié à Kayla.

- Non ne fait pas ça! Tu te rends compte du danger pour la terre si Niklaus devient un hybride?  
- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Si Kayla ne brisait pas la malédiction, les Originels se vengeraient sur les personnes à qui elle tient. Elle ne voulait pas que Sisi ou quelqu'un d'autre meurent par sa faute.

Elle se plaça derrière le sorcier et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle essaya d'entrer dans son esprit mais il se défendit. Kayla avait l'impression de bruler tandis qu'elle essayait de traverser les barrières qu'il avait placé. Un combat acharné commença. La puissance magique de sa famille avantageait Kayla mais le sorcier était plus expérimenté. Il contrait chaque attaque mentale de Kayla. Finalement, elle trouva une brèche dans sa muraille et s'y infiltra. Automatiquement, le sorcier se retrouva dans une sorte de transe tandis qu'elle examinait ses pensées. Elle trouva facilement l'existence de la Pierre mais dû fouiller pour trouver sa localisation. Des images commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête. Un minuscule baraque au milieu de bois, d'autres sorciers qui la protégeaient ainsi que 3 vampires, la Pierre en elle-même était en possession d'un des protecteurs. Elle finit même par trouver la localisation exacte de la maison.

- Je sais où est la Pierre de Lune! dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle s'éloigna du sorcier et Kol lui brisa la nuque d'un mouvement sec.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?  
- On avait plus besoin de lui, répondit Kol en haussant les épaules.  
- Allons chercher la Pierre maintenant, dit Elijah.

Kayla expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu et ils quittèrent la maison pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Kayla suivit le chemin qu'elle avait vu dans la tête du sorcier.

- La cabane est à environ 100 mètres, murmura-t'elle.  
- Parfait, on la prend, on part. Faisons attention aux sorciers et aux vampires, dit calmement Elijah en observant les lieux.

Les deux Originels partirent devant, Kayla les suivit. Ils parcoururent rapidement les derniers mètres. Kayla se connecta à la nature pour voir les auras. Elle se figea de surprise. Devant elle, elle percevait les deux impressionnantes auras noires de Kol et Elijah, elle vit quelques auras, vertes pour les sorciers et sombres pour les vampires. Mais ce qui l'avait surprise et qui provoquait des sueurs froide dans son dos était une autre aura. Elle était d'un noir profond et recouvrait les auras des sorciers et des vampires. Elle était aussi impressionnante que celle de Kol et Elijah.  
Cette aura ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule catégorie de personnes:

Un Originel.

- Attendez! cria Kayla pour arrêter Elijah et Kol.

Mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient tombés dans un piège.

* * *

**Oui j'avoue, c'est une méchante fin (^-^) Mais c'est bien de laisser un peu de suspense! Alors à votre avis, c'est quoi le piège? Dites moi vos hypothèses! **

**Je publierais le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible! **

**Bon weekend à tous et bonne merde pour ceux qui sont en examens! A bientôt!**


End file.
